Blind Sight
by Azura Songstress
Summary: There was more to the history of Konoha but only a certain clan knows what it is. It's better then it sounds, trust me. You'll understand later on about te history thing. Pre-massacre. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second Naruto story I've put up...I think. Lol**

**I created the plot in my school book and I thought it'd be an awesome story and wrote this. Sooooo yeahhh.**

**READ AND REVIEW**

* * *

><p>"Thank you for dinner Miko-chan" Sakura said, smiling.<p>

"It's no worries at all, dear" Mikoto said.

Sakura was currently sitting at the table with Sasuke, Itachi, Fugaku, Mikoto and Naruto having dinner.

"Sakura-san, I've been meaning to ask you" Itachi started. Sakura looked up.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Your eyes" He simply said. Sakura stiffened.

"You're mistaken" Sakura said quickly.

"What about her eyes?" Naruto asked. They were all looking at her.

"Did you place a jutsu on your eyes?" Itachi asked. Sakura looked around nervously.

"I..."

"You can tell us honey" Mikoto said.

"I can't" Sakura said. It was silent.

"So Sasuke, I heard you're going for the Anbu Exams in 6 months time" Fugaku said. Sakura looked at him confused.

"Yeah, we both are!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Don't you need a team of four?" Fugaku asked.

"And what about Saku-chan?" Mikoto asked. Naruto's face dropped.

"Well, actually, she's still a Chunin so she doesn't qualify" Sasuke said. Sakura looked at him, hurt. She quickly finished her dinner before standing.

"Thank you for dinner. I have a few things I need to do now" Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan-" Naruto started but Sakura wouldn't let him finish. She disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms. Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"Good work teme" Naruto hissed before he left.

Itachi was silent during the entire dinner.

* * *

><p>Sakura reappeared in the Hokage's office. Tsunade looked up from the paper work.<p>

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Did you know the boys were going to enter the Anbu Exams?" Sakura asked. Tsunade shook her head. "They won't take me because I'm not a Jounin" Sakura said. Tsunade smirked.

"The Jounin Exams are next week" Tsunade said. "Your name has been mysteriously added to the list" She said. Sakura smiled, gratefully.

"Do you think I'm ready?" She asked.

"Mentally and physically, yes. You're ready" Tsunade said. "Have you finished developing your own jutsu?" Tsunade asked. Sakura nodded.

"I just need to try it on some one" She said.

"Save that for the Anbu Exams. You can use your other jutsus" Sakura nodded. "I have faith in you Sakura. Have faith in yourself" Tsunade said.

"I will" Sakura said, nodding.

"Good. Now go show those boys you can look after yourself" Tsunade said. Sakura's eyes narrowed and she nodded. Her secretly unseeing eyes held an untameable flame as she disappeared again by her flurry of blossoms.

* * *

><p>"Hey Tenten" Sakura said as she got to the training grounds. Tenten turned to look at Sakura and she froze. Tears were falling from her eyes and she held a look of helplessness. She dropped the weapons in her grasp before she dropped to her knees.<p>

"Tenten!" Sakura cried out as she ran to her. Sakura dropped down next to her and Tenten grabbed her in a tight hug as she sobbed into her shoulder.

"They left me" She cried. "They left me behind!"

"What do you mean? Who left you behind?" Sakura asked.

"Neji and Lee" She cried. "They're taking the Anbu exams without me!" Sakura held her tightly.

"It's alright Tenten. Hinata, Ino and I are taking the Jounin Exams and then the Anbu Exams" Sakura said.

"What?" Tenten asked, pulling away and looking at her confused. Sakura smiled. "Yup. We'll show them not to leave us behind" Sakura said.

"But...you need a team of four" Tenten said, confused.

"I know. We just found our fourth team mate" Sakura said.

"Who?" Tenten asked. Sakura smiled at her. Tenten's eyes widened in surprise. "You mean-"

"Yup. Will you be our fourth?" Sakura asked. Tenten's lips lifted into a smile and she hugged Sakura happily.

"Yes! Thank you so much!" Tenten said, excitedly.

"Don't worry about it now, I need to go see Ino and Hinata about all this" Sakura said.

"They don't know?" Tenten asked.

"Nope. But I know they feel the same since the boys left them behind as well" Sakura said.

"Alright" Tenten said.

* * *

><p><strong>It is...OOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!<strong>

**LoL!**

**RxR**


	2. Chapter 2

A week later...

"The people moving into Jounin are..." Tsunade began reading out the names. With her were a few Anbu's that had co-ordinated the exams.

"Kouchi Mira, Hyuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino and finally, Haruno Sakura. That is all" Tsunade said, before sending a prideful smirk towards Sakura then turning to leave.

"We did it!" Ino cried, jumping up and down. Hinata had tears of joy and a grateful smile. Sakura grabbed them in a hug and put all of their heads together.

"We're not done yet girls. We are now on par with the boys but we must not stop. We must keep going and show them just how valuable we are" Sakura said.

"Hai!" Hinata said determinedly. Ino nodded. Sakura smirked. All of their eyes now held the same flame as Sakura's.

Itachi smirked behind his mask. The boys had no idea how much they've pushed the girls. Perhaps pushed them to be much stronger then them.

He would help in any way he could.

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

"Congratulations Saku-chan!" Mikoto said as she greeted Sakura who was over for dinner again. Everyone else was around the table, awaiting Mikoto to place the food down. Sakura smiled at Mikoto and stepped inside after placing her shoes near the door.

"What did she do?" Naruto asked. Sakura took her place next to Naruto.

"How did you find out?" Sakura asked Mikoto.

"Itachi-chan was one of the exam constructors" Mikoto said.

"Oh, were you?" Sakura asked, looking at Itachi who nodded.

"You passed with flying colours" Itachi said. Sakura smiled, gratefully.

"Thanks" Sakura said.

"Wait, what exam?" Sasuke asked.

"The Jounin Exams" Itachi said.

"You took the Jounin Exams without telling us!" Naruto asked.

"What difference would it have made if I told you?" Sakura asked coldly. Naruto couldn't think of anything. Dinner began in silence.

"What do you plan to do now?" Mikoto asked. Sakura smirked at her. She smiled back, understanding. "Good luck then" She said.

"Thank you"

"Who are the others?" Fugaku asked.

"Secret" Sakura giggled.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing honey" Mikoto said, smiling. Sakura giggled again but said nothing.

"Sakura, I was just wondering. Why did you become a ninja?" Fugaku asked. Sasuke smirked. She told everyone it was because of Sasuke but it wasn't.

"Come on, we know why I did and why the dobe did. Why did you?" Sasuke asked.

"If you must know, it was because I hated being sheltered as a child and I wanted to become like my parents" Sakura said, smirking when Sasuke's smirk fell.

"But I heard-"

"You heard wrong. Expect the unexpected. Look underneath the underneath. Everything is not as it seems" Sakura said wisely.

"And who exactly are your parents?" Fugaku asked. "I don't know any other Haruno's" He said.

"I'm...different" Sakura said, unsure. "My father was from one clan and my mother another. His name was Haruchi Kuroi and mother's name is Senjuno Saiya" Sakura said.

"They are your parents!" Mikoto asked, gasping.

"Unbelievable!" Fugaku said, shocked.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"I knew they had a daughter but I thought they took her with them when they went back to Tsukigakure" Fugaku said. Sakura shook her head.

"They left when I was 8. I wanted to stay here while they went back. They needed to find something for me. They will be back" Sakura said.

"What's so good about these people?" Sasuke asked.

"Kuroi was one hell of a ninja. He was an Anbu captain and his team never failed a mission" Fugaku said.

"He loved his wife and child. He was every woman's dream man" Mikoto laughed.

"He would tell us all what a hell cat his wife, Saiya, was. None of us ever saw it though. She was a kind, gentle woman that showed love to everyone. She had piercing blue and fine silver hair" Fugaku said.

"Kuroi had deep black eyes with no colour but there was always a light within them. He had crimson hair that hung in his face" Mikoto sighed. "Well, I see how you got pink hair" Mikoto joked. Sakura blushed.

"Have you heard from them?" Fugaku asked. Sakura shook her head.

"No but...something tells me that they are alright and have important things to do" Sakura said.

"I wonder what would keep them from you for 8 years" Mikoto wondered.

"I know what they were looking for and I know they would go to the end of the earth to find it" Sakura said.

"I hope they find it" Mikoto said. Sakura smiled sadly.

"Yeah, me too" Sakura murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the first day of the Anbu test and all those that entered were to meet at the academy. Almost everyone was there and the girls were on their way.

"Sakura, I'm nervous" Ino admitted.

"So am I but I will become an Anbu" Sakura said. As they approached the classroom, she heard Naruto's loud mouth. The girls shook their heads and opened the door. Every eye was on them and when they looked around them, they realised they were the only girls.

"That's shit" Tenten murmured.

"Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Me? I'm taking the Anbu exams, as are Hinata, Tenten and Ino" I said.

"This is for strong people Sakura" Sasuke said, smirking.

"You fucking-" Ino started but Sakura held her hand out.

"Don't. Sasuke's just a scared little boy, lost in the shadow of his brother" Sakura said.

Sasuke glared and grit his teeth.

"So, to make himself feel like a man, he picks on innocent girls" Sakura stated. Ino and Tenten smirked.

"Alright, let's begin this" Ibiki said as he appeared. "First lesson, withstanding the sight of torture" He said. "Everyone, to the Interrogation Cells in two minutes. If one of your team mates aren't there in time, the whole teams fails. Go!" Ibiki said. They all bolted except for Sakura, Tenten, Ino and Hinata.

"Sakura-san, it would be wise to get moving" An Anbu pointed out. Sakura recognised the voice and smiled at him.

"Thanks for your concern Anbu-sama, but it's unfounded" She said. Sakura took Hinata and Ino's hand and they held Tenten's so they were standing in a square. Sakura smiled as she made them all disappear in a flurry of blossoms.

* * *

><p>Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Tenten were the first to arrive. Ibiki appeared in a puff of smoke just after they arrived.<p>

"Impressive Haruno-san" Ibiki stated. "That's an Anbu level jutsu"

"I know. Being the Hokage's apprentice sure has it's advantages" Sakura stated. The other's began arriving and Naruto just on time.

"How did you get here Sakura? I didn't even see you move" Kiba said.

"That's our secret" Sakura laughed.

"Alright, you will be split into your teams and taken into different rooms. You will witness up-close and personal how to torture people and also just to see if you can stand it" Ibiki said. "And also, every team has it's Anbu Captain so pick one of your team mates to be that one" Sakura turned to her team.

"So, who wants to be Captain?" Sakura asked.

"I nominate you, Sakura-chan" Hinata said quietly.

"Yeah, me too" Tenten said. Ino nodded.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked. They nodded. "Alright then...Haruno Sakura, Anbu Captain...it has a ring to it" Sakura said and they laughed.

"Have you picked your captain?" An Anbu asked. It was Itachi again. Sakura smiled.

"Hai, we have. Sakura will be our captain, Anbu-sama" Hinata said without stuttering. The Anbu peered down at Sakura who didn't lose her smile.

"Come with me then" He said and the girls followed him into a room. In the middle was a man tied to a chair. When they walked in, someone covered Sakura's eyes.

"Guess who?" They teased.

"Shisui-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Correct princess!" Shisui said. Sakura smiled and turned around and looked at him to see a wolf mask. "Man am I lucky? I get princess and her friends who are the only girls taking the exams" Shisui said.

"No flirting with my friends" Sakura scolded.

"They're a bit too young for me" Shisui joked.

"When has that stopped you before?" Sakura sneered and Shisui laughed.

"You know me too well princess" Shisui said.

"Focus Shisui. These are the exams" Itachi scolded. I knew Shisui was poking his tongue out. "Alright, this man is a missing-nin who has taken a sacred scroll from Konoha. I will be using any methods to find out who he works for, where the scroll is and what he intended to do with it" Itachi said. "What else would be important information?" Itachi asked.

"How he got through our defences and whether or not there's a leak or traitor amongst us" Sakura answered. Itachi nodded.

"You are all to watch how I find this information and perhaps think of your own ways to gain this information. Shisui will be evaluating your intake and the impact of this interrogation on you" Itachi said. The girls nodded and watched the interrogation.

_'My medical Ninjutsu would give me a great advantage because I could torture him relentlessly without him dying' _Sakura thought. 'Also_, I could always try to send Inner Sakura into their mind and destroy it from the inside...'_ Sakura smirked. Sakura watched the torture with no problem. Having Hinata and Ino going through being a medic-nin, they could also stomach it. Tenten could easily stand it. When it was over, Itachi looked at the girls and saw they weren't pale or green like some others and he held some respect that they could watch his torture methods without feeling sick. He managed to retrieve all the information he needed.

"Shisui?" Itachi asked.

"They were good. Hinata did show a bit of concern but that's understandable since she has such a caring nature. Still, she did well. There was no nausea, just concern" Shisui said. "So...you guys pass. You have a strong team Princess, keep it up" Shisui said, smiling. Sakura smiled at him. "On a different note, I noticed something about your eyes" He said. Sakura's eyes widened.

"I trust you and Itachi to keep that between yourselves. It's my secret" Sakura said. She looked at the other girls who were now sporting concerned looks. "Don't worry. I'm fine" She said.

"What aren't you telling us?" They asked.

"Later" Sakura stated and they didn't argue.

"Alright, since we're finished here, we're going to go meet back up with the others" Itachi said.

"And see who else passed" Shisui laughed. They walked back out and saw they were the last ones to finish.

"They pass" Itachi stated to Ibiki who nodded.

"This next test, is to see how well you do finding out information" Ibiki stated.

"Each Anbu team has two members that can successfully interrogate. Choose two people within your team to be those two and they will be tested by actually interrogating missing-nin that performed some kind of offence against Konoha. Captains, you have to pick" Ibiki said.

"Uchiha and I will take this" I heard Neji say. I snickered, getting that Neji was Captain. I heard Sasuke grunt his answer back.

"Shino and I would be best for this" Shikamaru said. So he was the Captain of Shino, Choji and Kiba. Understandable. I looked at my team. Hinata looked a bit pale now and I completely understood. I placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"It's okay Hinata. I know and I didn't even think about making you the interrogator. It's alright" Sakura said. She smiled thankfully at Sakura.

"Ino, you wanna do it?" Sakura asked, looking at her. Ino looked hesitant.

"No, I think it's best you and Tenten do" She said. Sakura nodded.

"Alright, Tenten and I will be the interrogators" Sakura said.

"Okay maggots, all Interrogators, follow Weasel-san" Ibiki said, pointing at Itachi who wore that Anbu mask. Sakura knew he was wearing a mask, she just couldn't make out what was on it. Sakura, Tenten, Neji, Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru and some others followed him into a room. It was one of those rooms you could watch through a one way glass. In the other room that you could see into through the glass was a man tied to a chair. There was also a desk and a chair.

"Alright, first up, Hyuga Neji"


	4. Chapter 4

All of the guys went as well as Tenten. Sakura was last. A few succeeded, the others, not so much.

"And lastly, Haruno Sakura" Itachi called out. Sakura nodded. Tenten placed a hand on her shoulder. She was one of the ones that succeeded.

"You can do it girl" Tenten said, nodding to her. Sakura nodded her head before walking to Itachi who opened the door.

"Don't cry Sakura" Sasuke sneered. Sakura gave him the finger. She watched as Ibiki brought in another man. He sneered at them and then Sakura.

"Whose this slut?" He asked. Ibiki shook his head.

"He's all yours Haruno" He said before handing her a clipboard and leaving. The guys watched Sakura.

"$100 says she fails epically" Sasuke sneered.

"I'll take that bet" Tenten hissed. They shook on it.

"A piece of advice, the reason some failed was because they rushed the interrogation and also because they gave up too quickly" Itachi murmured. Sakura nodded. He closed the door behind him and she began the interrogation when she was alone in the room with the man. She went through his file.

"It says here you've kidnapped more than 20 children from Konoha" Sakura stated before taking her place on the seat, propping her feet up on the desk. The guy sneered.

"Yeah what of it? You know, you fail at interrogations. Why don't they use that Ibiki guy?" He asked.

"Shut up, I ask the questions" Sakura scolded. "What did you do with the kids?" She asked. He chuckled darkly.

"I get it. You're new to this. You know, torture methods work wonders in interrogations. How did you even get into Anbu?" He asked.

Sasuke snickered behind the glass.

"And is your hair naturally pink? Are you fucked up or what?" He asked.

"Who do you work for?" Sakura asked again.

"Don't you get it, bitch? I ain't tellin' you nothin" He mocked.

"How did you sneak into Konoha?" Sakura asked.

"You're pathetic" He scoffed, before he was face down on the desk, Sakura standing over him, twisting his arm behind him. He gasped in pain.

"You're right, torturing does wonders" Sakura chuckled darkly, twisting it more.

It popped out of its' socket and he grunted in pain.

"You know what's even better?" Sakura asked. "I'm a medic-nin. I know every point in your body that gives you pleasure" Sakura demonstrated by touching a point in his lower back with green chakra.

The guy groaned loudly, cumming in his pants.

"And I know every point in your body that brings you nothing but agony" Sakura said, touching a millimetre above the previous spot.

His moans turned into screams of agony and Sakura took a step back. The man threw himself backwards, out of his chair and onto the ground writhing in pain. Sakura walked around the table before sitting on the desk with her feet on the seat of her chair. She checked her nails. After a few minutes, he fainted from the pain. They knew because he suddenly went quiet. Sakura rolled her eyes and got up and moved to him. She sat him back on the seat and stopped the pain he was in. She slapped him awake. When he saw her, he spat in her face. Sakura wiped it with the back of her hand and wiped it on his shirt.

"You know what else I can do?" Sakura asked. "I can make your heart speed up until it bursts within your chest but not before bleeding from every exit in your body. Your nose, eyes, ears, mouth, dick and ass" Sakura said. "When they clog, the blood will force itself out of the veins and leak into your body, causing you to become bloated. After that, your body forces itself to push the blood out your pores, effectively feeling like you're being stabbed by thousands of needles. Then, you will feel your heart begin to expand. It will break ribs from the inside and sometimes they stab into your lungs and your muscle and skin, torturing you from the inside. Then, when your heart is about 8 times its normal size, it will...self-destruct" Sakura smirked. The man was a bit paler.

"You lie. There's no way someone like you could do that" He said, self-assuring himself.

"Oh yeah?" Sakura asked.

She thrust her hand at his chest, green chakra encasing her fist and she affected his heart. Slowly, it began to get faster.

"Fortunately, it'll take a few minutes for your symptoms to show" Sakura said. "I could always use my collection of poisons. My favourite one, is called Sakurashi" Sakura said.

"Cherry Blossom Death. It's on all of my weapons" Sakura said, pulling out a senbon from between her breasts. "When cut, the poison gets in. It rapidly spreads until your chakra system, veins and organs are filled with it. It has two specks of my chakra with it since I add my blood to the remedy. Using healing chakra I can, in the blink of an eye, terminate all of the poison within the body. But, using my other chakra, causes the poison to reduce all your insides to liquid before spilling from, again, every exit in your body. The cool thing is, you could be as far from me as possible but I could still trigger the poison to go off" Sakura said. She stuck the senbon in her mouth, chewing on it.

The man was now extremely pale.

"I could destroy the inside of your body right now without even harming your skin. I can make your brain explode and the best part is, for everything I do, I'm so good that I can keep you alive through it all until I feel like letting you die" Sakura giggled gleefully. The happiness was all an act to scare the shit outta him but the threats were real. The man bent forward, throwing up on the floor. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"So are you gonna start talking?" Sakura asked. The man wiped his mouth before glaring up at her.

"Never" He hissed. Sakura smiled when she saw a trail of blood coming from his nose. The man looked confused before he wiped the blood away and looked at it. His eyes widened and his head shot up to look at Sakura.

"It's starting!" Sakura said happily. "I've seen this show heaps of times before. Next is your mouth" Sakura said. Just then the man coughed up blood. "Then your eyes" Sakura said. Blood began to seep from his eyes. He started hyperventilating. "Now your ears" She laughed as she saw blood falling from his ear. He wiped it away. "We have a few more minutes until blood comes out your ass and dick. Those are the most painful out of that group" Sakura said.

"Are you ready to talk?" Sakura asked. The guy let out a growl.

"No!" He yelled, getting frustrated. Sakura frowned. Her hand glowed green and she touched his hand. He yelled and pulled his hand away.

"With a mere touch, I can separate muscle from bone" Sakura stated.

She touched his arm and he cried out in agony, falling out of his chair and moving away from Sakura. Sakura stalked him like a prey. She touched his right pectoral and he screamed in pain. In an attempt to stop her, he threw himself at her. Sakura spat her senbon into his thigh, side-stepped him before pushing him down on the table, touching his thighs, calves, stomach and back, separating all those muscles from their bones. The man screamed even louder. Sakura pulled the senbon from his thigh.

"What's your name?" Sakura hissed.

"K-Kane" he managed to cry out.

"Kane who?" Sakura growled, pushing him further into the desk.

"K-Kai-t-to K-Kane" He managed out.

"How old are you?" Sakura asked.

"T-Twenty one"

"Where are the kids?" Sakura asked. He clenched his teeth while his body spasmed on the table. He cried out again and blood started to leak onto the floor.

"I've had enough games" Sakura cursed. She slammed him into the wall.

"You just bled through your ass and now," he screamed a high-pitch scream, "your penis. If you don't tell me what I want to know, I will keep you alive when your body gives out and I won't release you until I die" Sakura cursed before slamming him harder into the wall. "Now tell me where the fucking kids are!" Sakura yelled.

"I-I'll tell you-aahhhh!" He screamed, "everything j-just heal me!" He cried out.

"Sorry, no can do. I'm not gonna heal you till I'm satisfied" Sakura sneered back. "Where are the kids?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know!" He yelled. "I was only supposed to get the kids then they sell them on the black market for whatever!" He yelled.

"Who do you work for?" Sakura asked. He screamed as the blood started filling the inside of his body. "Tell me who you work for!" Sakura yelled.

"Some guy named Kento!" He yelled.

"Who else works for him?" Sakura asked.

"A few people but we don't know each other! We all wear masks!"

"What other villages are involved in this trade?" Sakura asked.

"Otogakure and Iwagakure!"

"Where is Kento now?"

"I don't know. He contacts me!"

"How?"

"He sends a messenger bird to an abandoned cabin in Ame. I live there. That's how!"

"How did you get into Konoha so easily?" Sakura asked.

"A man named Binto works with me. He's one of the Chunin in your village!" He cried out. "Now please, help me!" He cried out.

Sakura slammed him onto the table with him facing up. She pulled the senbon from his body and using one hand, swirled her hair with the senbon and made it into a bun before stabbing the senbon through it, keeping it tight. Destroying the poison within his body, she touched his chest and slowed his heart down to its normal pace and healed the leaks in his blood veins. She pulled out a kunai and stabbed him in the stomach and turned him on his side so all the blood in his body started flowing out. She dug into her pocket and produced a pill. She put it in his mouth.

"Swallow this, it's a blood replenishing pill" Sakura said.

He swallowed.

"There, you're out of harms way. You'll be in pain until I or someone else decide to heal you" Sakura said before leaning forward and whispering into his ear. "Don't you ever forget what I can do. Maybe you'll think twice about underestimating me or anyone else" Sakura said. "And one more thing. Warn the other prisoners exactly what it is I can do" Sakura chuckled before walking out.

She looked at some of the boys who were also pale. She looked at Tenten who smiled.

"That was a great performance" Ibiki said. "You will be an excellent interrogator if you become an Anbu" He said.

Itachi was writing some things down.

"That's the first part of the exams. You pass as a team so if one failed, your whole team fails. If your team passed, an Anbu will meet with that team's Captain and it's there job to gather their team and meet where they were summoned" Ibiki said. "That's all" He said before disappearing.

"Princess!" Sakura found herself tackled to the ground.

"I don't have it, I swear! Ino has the weed!" Sakura laughed as she fell. Shisui laughed from above her.

"Shisui, I thought you were supposed to be professional during exams" Sakura teased.

"I totally am" Shisui shrugged. Sakura rolled her eyes. She turned onto her back so that her chest was touching his. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Finally realise how sexy I am?" Shisui asked. Sakura laughed before she rolled over and straddled him.

"Sorry, but I have a crush" She said before standing. She knew Shisui was pouting and also trying to figure out who it was.

"It's not Sasuke again, is it?" He asked.

"Hell no" Sakura scoffed.

She helped him up. When Sakura looked at her friends, she noticed everyone's eyes were on them. She blushed slightly. "I'll catch you guys later" Sakura explained. She walked out with the girls, not realising all the guys were watching them. The ones that weren't friends with them, stared at them lustfully and dirty thoughts filled their minds.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked with the girls to the training grounds.<p>

"Do you think we passed?" Ino asked.

"Shisui said we passed the first test and on the second test, we managed to get the information but I think they were looking for specific key points so only time will tell" Sakura said.

"Alright then, onto another matter, what were they saying about your eyes?" Ino asked. Sakura gulped and looked away. "Sakura come on. We're your closest friends. Since when have we ever kept secrets from each other?" Ino asked. Sakura sighed.

"You're right. Fine, I'll tell you everything" Sakura murmured.


	5. Chapter 5

In Tsunade's office...

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune ran into the office.

"What is it?"

"Patrolling Anbu tell us there is a large group of ninja heading towards Konoha!" She said.

"What? Where are they from?" Tsunade asked.

"Two wore Konoha headbands but the others wore Tsukigakure headbands" Shizune said.

"What is going on?" Tsunade wondered. "How many people?" She asked.

"From the looks of it, an entire clan? Well, two clans" she said.

"Why are they coming to Konoha?" Tsunade asked. "I want all ninja at the south gate! They cannot be trusted until we know exactly what's going on!" She ordered.

Shizune nodded and left.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god Sakura..." Ino whispered.<p>

"Don't worry about it, it's fine. I've developed my skills to go around that problem" Sakura said.

"But still..."

CAWW CAWWWWWW!

They all looked up to see a bird flying in a small circle above the south gate.

"What's going on?" Tenten asked.

CAWW CAWWWWWW!

"It's an alert crow. All ninja are to gather where the bird is circling" Sakura told them.

They looked at each other before taking off. On the way, they met with the others.

"What's going on? Do you know Shikamaru?" Ino asked. Shikamaru shook his head.

"No. Nothing" He sighed. "Damn, this is such a drag"

They appeared at the front gate where every other ninja appeared. Tsunade stood at the gates. Everyone else had formed a semi circle around it. Sakura walked forward and stood next to her.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked.

"There is a large group of ninja heading this way. Two are from here and the rest are from Tsukigakure" She said. Sakura's eyes widened.

"No way...there back!" Sakura yelled.

"Whose back? What do you know?" Tsunade asked.

"They're my parents!" Sakura yelled.

Everyone heard her. Sakura looked forward and they could make out two speeding towards them. Anbu's appeared before them, protecting Tsunade. The two ninja stopped in front of the gates.

"Well, this is a huge welcoming party" Kuroi laughed as he took off his mask.

"Haruchi-sama!" Some Anbu's gasped before bowing.

"E-Easy. I don't expect you to bow to me" He sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Honey, we have a job to do" Saiya said as she removed her and the hood of the cloak, showing her shimmering silver hair.

Whispers began.

"What's your job?" Tsunade asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Because they stopped the others, we had to get you to order them to stand down. Um, here. It's a signed permission scroll from the 3rd Hokage himself. The details are in there" Kuroi said.

He chucked it towards her but another Anbu intercepted it.

"Wow, they have gotten paranoid over they years Saiya-chan" Kuroi stated. Saiya giggled.

"I hope we can hurry this up. I need to see my daughter" Saiya said seriously.

"I'm here Kaa-san" Sakura spoke up.

She pushed passed the Anbu and stood in front of them. Kuroi's and Saiya's eyes widened. Tears welled in Saiya's eyes.

"Saku-chan..." Saiya murmured.

She ran forward and caught Sakura in a hug. She hugged her back tightly. She kissed her multiple times.

"I missed you so much honey" Saiya whispered.

"I missed you too kaa-san" Sakura cried.

Saiya pulled away and Kuroi grabbed Sakura and spun her around.

"My little angel" He laughed joyfully.

Sakura laughed with him.

"You did it sweetie!" Kuroi said as he put it down. "You said you'd become a ninja and you did. I'm so proud of you angel" He said as he kissed her forehead.

Sakura smiled brightly. The Anbu ended up handing it to Tsunade who's eyes widened.

"Tell the Anbu to stand down. They are to escort them in" Tsunade said. An Anbu nodded and disappeared.

"Are you ready to meet your two clans honey?" Saiya asked.

"Sakura's from a clan!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura hissed behind her.

She turned back to her mom and nodded. They looked forward again and saw many ninja coming. When they stopped outside the village, the Konoha ninja and the Tsuki ninja stared at each other.

"Don't clans have bloodlines? If Sakura's from a clan, how come she's useless?" Sasuke asked.

"Shut your mouth Uchiha!" Tenten yelled.

The ninja's with crimson hair all perked up at the Uchiha name.

"So you recognise the Uchiha name?" Tsunade asked.

"We are distant relatives" A Haruchi elder stated.

A stuck up Uchiha snorted.

"As if" He sneered.

"What proof do you need?" the old man asked.

"Show us your Sharingan" He sneered.

All of the Haruchi activated their Sharingan. It had four pin wheels. There were some gasps.

"You see, our Sharingan is more advanced than yours" the elder said.

"How come Sakura doesn't have the Sharingan?" Tsunade asked.

"Are you talking about Haruno Sakura?" the elder asked. Tsunade nodded. "She is an abomination-"

"Shut the fuck up old man! That's my daughter you're talking about!" Kuroi yelled and the clans ended up arguing amongst themselves and yelling. "Come along honey. We don't need to see this" Kuroi said, not taking his eyes off the clan, a look of disgust on his face.

He lead the two girls home.

* * *

><p>When they entered, Saiya sighed.<p>

"It's good to be home" She said.

"Can you tell me what happened when you left?" Sakura asked as she sat down in the lounge. Her parents joined her.

"When we left, we went to see the clan elders in Tsuki where, as you know, our whole clan is" Kuroi said. "When we got there, we were shunned but by some luck, we found an elder walking around the streets. We went to see her and told her about you and how you have pink hair, green eyes and that you're blind. The clan began to argue about you. Some were disgusted that you were born and others worshipped you. Our guardian, Haruno Natsumi, told us of two tests. One for you and one for Konoha. Konoha was to protect you and you were to become a great ninja. A few years ago, 10 ninja's from our clan were sent to kill you. They were stopped at the border and Konoha passed it's test"

"Oh but we didn't want your life in danger because of some silly test" Saiya said, shaking her head. "I went to the Sacred Natsumi Shrine and spoke of my worries for you and your safety and she told me that she knew everything would be alright, so I trusted your life in your personal guardians hands. She is a goddess amongst us" Saiya said, smiling.

"Only when the tests were passed could we return. But not many people are happy with you, thinking you are the way you are because its a sign that Haruchi and Senjuno are not to couple" Kuroi spat. "Those old fools"

"So I'm destroying the clan?" Sakura asked sadly.

"Oh, honey don't ever think it's your fault. They are destroying themselves" Saiya said.

"You're mother's right sweetie. Now, you get some rest. Saiya and I need to see the Hokage" Kuroi said.

Sakura nodded and gave them a kiss before going to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sakura, wake up honey" Saiya said. Sakura opened her eyes and looked at her mother. "Come on, there's going to be a couple of matches today" She said.

"What? Really?" Sakura asked. "Between who?"

"The Uchiha and Hyuga protégé against the Haruchi and Senjuno protégé" Saiya said. "You're father is already there" She said. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Itachi-san and Neji-kun?" Sakura asked as she bolted upright. She raced to get changed.

"You know them?" Saiya asked. Sakura nodded.

"They're my friends" Sakura said as she finished getting changed. Then they headed to the stadium.

* * *

><p>"Alright these are evaluation matches to see where the Haruchi and Senjuno stand in our ranks" Tsunade announced. "Now let the first match begin" She said. The only people in the stadium were ninjas. Sakura stood next to the girls as Saiya stood next to Kuroi. Genma appeared in the middle.<p>

"First match, Haruchi Kite vs. Hyuga Neji" Genma announced. "Begin" He said and it was on.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later...<p>

Neji lay on the ground, close to death and just hanging onto life. Kite, on the other hand, didn't even get touched.

"Winner, Haruchi Kite" Genma called. Kite walked towards Neji's beaten body.

"No!" Tenten screamed and jumped over the rail. Hinata, Ino and Sakura followed after her. She appeared in front of Neji, arms out. Hinata stood directly behind her, eyes narrowed on Kite. Sakura and Ino were crouched next to Neji who was amazingly, still alive. His eyes looked at Sakura's.

"Don't worry Neji-kun, you're not going anywhere" Sakura assured him. He nodded slowly. Sakura started healing him, having him almost scratchless within seconds. She pulled out a blood replenishing pill and placed it in his mouth. He swallowed it without question. Sakura looked up and saw Kite's eyes had been on her the entire time. She saw disgust and superiority in his eyes. Sakura calmly stood. She placed a hand on Tenten and Hinata's shoulders. She moved in front of them.

"Go to Neji" Sakura murmured. They stared at Kite for a second longer before turning to Neji.

"Watch your back, girl" Kite sneered. She narrowed her eyes on him.

"I think it's you who should watch yours" Sakura said before smiling. Kite took a step forward.

"Why you-" his eyes widened when his cheek, arms and legs were cut. "What?" He asked. Sakura raised her hand where he could see wires.

"A twitch of my finger and you die" Sakura stated. She swirled her wrist around and brought the wires back. She shrugged. "Think twice before threatening me or my friends" Sakura hissed.

"You'll get it. Just you wait" He hissed.

"I can't wait" Sakura teased before she disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms, taking the girls and Neji with her.

* * *

><p>Itachi won his fight, going untouched as always and honourably knocking out the other opponent. Tsunade ranked the two clans as strong and they were allowed to keep their Shinobi ranks which was mostly Anbu and Jounin.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura could feel all of the stares people sent her way and she hated it. She clenched her fists and teeth. She couldn't see anything, just hear things.

After a few minutes, Tenten stopped and Sakura did too. She heard a familiar slurping sound and smiled softly.

"Ichiraku?" Sakura asked.

"Yep" She said and walked in, taking a seat. The others followed.

"Hey girls!" Came Naruto's voice. Sakura looked up. "Sakura, what are you staring at?" Naruto asked. "Hello...Sakura? Yoo-hoo!" Naruto said, waving his hand in front of her face. "What's wrong with your eyes? They're like foggy green and pale" Naruto said. I heard Tenten hit her forehead with her hand.

"N-Naruto-kun...Sakura-"

"I'm blind Naruto" Sakura said. Naruto stopped moving.

"What?"

"I've been blind since I was 8. My mother placed a jutsu on my eyes that would give me half of hers. Tsunade-shishou ordered she remove it and now, here I am" Sakura said sadly.

"I'm sorry Sakura" Naruto murmured.

"Don't pity me" Sakura said coldly. A bowl of ramen was placed in front of her.

"It's on the house Sakura-chan" Ayame said. "It's miso ramen" She said. Sakura nodded and began to eat. When she finished she stood.

"Where are you going?" Tenten asked.

"No where important" Sakura answered and headed down the path.

* * *

><p>After 5 minutes, she stood in the middle of Team 7's training grounds. She walked to the small lake and dropped to her knees on the bank. The moonlight hit her face and the lake. Tears fell from Sakura's eyes. She looked up at the sky, unseeing.<p>

"Why?" Sakura asked sadly but memories she had long forgotten came back to her.

_Sakura dropped to her knees as tears and sobs escaped her._

_"Why? Why am I like this!" Sakura yelled and pounded her hands on the dirt ground. "No, I can't give up!" Sakura yelled as she got up._

"No, I can't give up" Sakura repeated from her past. She stood up again and darted through the forest, she dodged to the right as a tree appeared. She jumped as a fallen tree came before her. But, because she was in mid-air, she couldn't dodge the tree branch. It got her in the torso and the wind was knocked out of her. She got up and kept running. She couldn't stop. Eventually, she knew she was in the Forest of Death. This would be her home and playground for now.


	8. Chapter 8

Later that day...

"We'll be back soon sweetie" Kuroi said as he kissed Sakura on the forehead. Sakura nodded. They were standing at the front gates.

"Remember, be careful" Saiya said. Sakura nodded. "Alright then, see you in a few hours" Saiya said as she kissed Sakura's cheek. Sakura smiled and waved as they ran off.

"Princess!" Sakura turned and saw Shisui.

She smiled. He took his place next to her and they both turned to look outside the village.

"You're mother's a beauty" Shisui said. "I see where you get your good looks from"

Sakura blushed and punched him in the arm.

"Come on, I'll walk you to Miko-chan's. She invited me to dinner too on a promise that I behave" He said.

Sakura giggled. They walked down the street, Shisui's arm over her shoulder and Sakura's around his waist. He would point at something often and say something crude or obnoxious about it and Sakura could only hang onto him as she laughed. Along the way, she'd see a friend here and there. When she saw Ino, through the windows of her flower shop, she waved and Ino smiled and waved back. When they passed a weapon store, they saw Tenten buying more weapons. She saw Sakura first and waved. Sakura waved back.

"Hey look, there's Sasuke. If you wave at him, he'll either glare back, turn away or get a constipated look on his face" Shisui said.

Sakura looked at Sasuke who was walking with Naruto. Naruto saw her and waved. Sakura waved back. Naruto smiled and Sasuke did that last one. Sakura and Shisui started pissing themselves laughing. Sakura would have dropped to the ground laughing if it wasn't for Shisui.

"O-Oh Kami! T-That was...h-he did...I-I think...HE LOOKED LIKE A CONSTIPATED CHICKEN!" Sakura cried out and Shisui couldn't support her anymore.

They both fell to the ground, laughing in the middle of the streets, uncaring of the eyes that judged them. Some of the old women smiled at seeing such youth, some old men grumbled about kids these days but to Sakura and Shisui, Sasuke's constipated face was more important. Sakura was clutching her sides and Shisui was rolling around.

"It was either that or he had something stuck up his ass" Shisui said when he calmed down. Sakura looked at him before they started laughing all over again.

"What are you two doing?" a voice asked. When the two calmed down again, they looked up to see Itachi.

"Oh, hey cuz" Shisui said casually. He stood up and helped Sakura up who was wiping away her tears. Her face was flushed from all the laughter. "We were just joking around" Shisui said, looking at Sakura who was trying to get over her giggles.

"You know, I-I've never noticed until you pointed it out" Sakura said.

"It's a cousins' job to point out their flaws in hopes they fix it" He said.

"Have you told him?" Sakura asked.

"No. I don't think I'd be able to take the angry constipated look" He said. Sakura imagined the look and cracked up laughing.

"You're right! I couldn't either!" Sakura laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Itachi asked.

"Your brother" Shisui said.

"What about him?" Itachi asked, eyes narrowing.

"He needs to work on his social skills if he doesn't want to be accused of being constipated" Shisui stated casually.

"Hn" They started walking again.

"Sakura, I heard you did well on your interrogation. Apparently, even Ibiki complimented you" He said.

"Ano, more or less" Sakura blushed.

"If I recall, he said it was a great performance and that you would be an excellent interrogator" Itachi spoke up. Shisui's eyes widened.

"That's one hell of a praise. He's basically saying you're going to make Anbu" Shisui said. Sakura bit her lip.

"I hope we do. We need to make it to prove not only to our friends and the village, but also ourselves that we're strong and should be considered equals" Sakura explained, looking forward. "Personally, I'm tired of people thinking they're better then me just because I'm a girl or had a low rank. Perhaps I was content with where I was" Sakura said, glaring forward.

"You go girl" Shisui joked and Sakura smiled at him. They got to Itachi's and he entered, Sakura and Shisui entering after him after removing their shoes.

"Oh, hello Sakura, Shisui. You guys are early" Mikoto said.

"We wanted to help" Sakura said. Mikoto smiled.

"Alright then. Sakura, could you cut the vegetables up? Shisui, you help me with the onigiri" She said and they set to work.

Dinner went well, filled with Shisui's jokes. When it was over, Itachi offered to walk her home. Sakura declined but Itachi insisted so that's where they are now.

"Thank you for walking me home Itachi. You didn't have to" Sakura said, blushing.

"I wanted to" Itachi said carefully. Sakura blushed a bit brighter. They got to her house and they stood there. Sakura turned to him.

"Thank you. I...enjoy your company" Sakura said, smiling with a light blush.

"As I enjoy yours" Itachi said, smirking.

Sakura blushed again and faced the ground. Itachi tilted her head up. He brushed his lips against hers and Sakura's breath caught in her throat.

"Goodnight, Sakura" He whispered, his breath fanning against her lips.

He pulled away and Sakura blushed before she hurried into her house. Itachi smirked as he watched her. He then headed home, taking his time as he enjoyed the night. Sakura was leaning on the door, touching her lips as she daydreamed.

"Itachi..." She whispered, smiling before heading off to bed.

* * *

><p>Keiko glared from her place, at the front window. She saw everything between Sakura and Itachi and she was NOT happy!<p>

"What are you going to do Keiko?" Bara asked.

"What am I going to do? I'm going to make him mine I mean, come on. Men find me irresistible" She gloated.

"And what about her?" Kimi asked, nudging her head to the right where Sakura lived.

"She's won't be a problem. A man like him needs a strong kunoichi and let's say people find out her little secret, she'd be stripped of her ninja status" Keiko sneered.

"That's mean" A girl smirked.

"I love it" The other said.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Pig" Sakura called as she entered the flower store. A lot of women were in here because Valentines Day was coming up.

"Oh hey Forehead" Ino replied, waving as she handed the change back to a customer who smiled at Ino and Sakura before leaving. "Are you here to buy flowers for a special someone?" She asked. Sakura immediately thought of Itachi and blushed. Ino didn't miss it.

"Forehead, you're blushing. Who is it?" She asked.

"I wasn't going to buy anything but then you reminded me and then-"

"Damn it Sakura, tell me who he is" Ino cut in, giddy for her friend.

"I-Itachi" Sakura said, blushing. Ino stared at Sakura, unbelieving.

"Are you serious!" Ino screamed. Every one in the store looked at her. "Sasuke's older brother? _The_ Uchiha protégé? The Uchiha heir? THE UCHIHA ITACHI! SAKURA ARE YOU CRAZY!" Ino screamed. Sakura ducked her head when she saw everyone looking.

"Ino, calm down. It's not that big of a-"

"Not that big of a deal? Sakura, this is _the_ Uchiha Itachi we're talking about here. Sure he's polite but he's just as talkative as Sasuke if not less! Not to mention the Uchiha clan elders would never allow anything to happen between the two of you. Sakura, I don't want you to get hurt again" Ino sighed. "What brought this up anyway?" Ino asked.

"W-Well, I've always had a crush on Itachi and last night he kinda...kissed me? But not really?" Sakura said.

"He kissed you! Wait, what do you mean 'but not really'?" Ino asked.

"He brushed his lips against mine but he didn't kiss me" Sakura murmured. Ino's eyes widened.

"Was it an accident or on purpose?" Ino asked.

"On purpose. He lifted my chin up so I would look up at him" Sakura said. "What does that mean Ino?" Sakura asked confused. Ino smiled.

"He likes you" Ino stated.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The two girls turned to look at the door to see Keiko and her four friends.

"Who are you?" Ino asked.

"I'm Haruchi Keiko and these are my friends Haruchi Bara, Senjuno Kia, Senjuno Tai and Haruchi Miya" She said.

"Alright then. What do you want?" Ino asked.

"It looks like you're friends with the abomination and anyone friends with her are our enemies and below us" Keiko sneered, flipping her red hair behind her. The store bell rang again and the girls turned to see who else entered. Hinata and Tenten stood there. They looked at Keiko and her friends before looking at Sakura and Ino.

"What's going on?" Tenten asked.

"Hmm, you must be her other friends. I mean, where there's an abomination, there are other's that are stupid enough to be her friend" Keiko sneered. "You are all beneath us" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Same with a lot of others from those two pathetic clans" Sakura hissed.

"Better to be from those pathetic clans then from a slut mother and a bastard father" She said. Sakura's eyes flashed dangerously. "I mean come on, look at how you turned out! Pink hair, large forehead, green eyes and- oh! Let's not forget you're blind!" she announced. Everyone in the store minus Keiko's group, Sakura and her friends gasped and started whispering amongst each other before rushing out.

"Oh silly me, that was supposed to be a secret, huh? Sometimes I just forget and let my pretty little mouth run off. Well, ta, ta" She said before walking out. Sakura looked at her friends.

"Well, this is it" Sakura said sadly.

"Don't worry Sakura. We're with you all the way" Tenten said.

* * *

><p>Sakura and the girls were at the training grounds, talking and...waiting.<p>

"I can't see what the problem would be. I mean, you're a great ninja and have been blind since you were 8. Everything we've seen you do is when you were like this" Ino said. Suddenly, a ninja appeared near them.

"Haruno Sakura, you are to report to Lady Tsunade immediately" He said. Sakura nodded and stood. The girls as well and Sakura used a jutsu to instantly teleport them. They appeared before Tsunade with who had Kakashi and Yamato on either side of her.

"Sakura, I've heard rumours that your blind. Do you deny it?" Tsunade asked. Sakura shook her head. "Why didn't you tell me or Kakashi or even Yamato?" Tsunade asked. "When you started, you should have at least told Iruka"

"And have every teacher tell me that I couldn't be a ninja?" Sakura asked, glaring up. "To be pitied because I was blind? To be seen as disabled and weak?" Sakura asked, yelling. Another ninja appeared behind her, this time with her parents. They looked at her sadly before looking at the Hokage.

"How blind is she?" Tsunade asked.

"She turned fully blind when she turned 8" Kuroi said.

"How does she have some of her sight now?" Tsunade asked. Saiya shifted slightly.

"I used a Forbidden Jutsu, Hokage-sama" She said.

"Forbidden?" Tsunade asked, narrowing her eyes.

"What does it do?" Kakashi asked.

"I gave Sakura some of my eye sight. I'm half blind as is she at the moment" She said.

"I'm sorry but because of the rules, I have to have you release the jutsu. Sakura, until a final decision is made, you're stripped of your ninja status" She said. Saiya sighed softly. She looked down at Sakura.

"I'm sorry honey" She said.

"It's okay kaa-san. We knew this would happen eventually" Sakura said, smiling sadly up at her mother.

"You're a very brave girl Saku-chan. Not many can do what you did" She said. Sakura only nodded. Her mother placed her hands together.

"Kai" She murmured shakily. Sakura's eyes dimmed to pale green while Saiya's glowed. Sakura removed her headband and handed it to Saiya who gave it to Tsunade.

"Come on. Let's go out for dinner Sakura" Ino said. Sakura smiled in her direction and nodded. Ino placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder but she shook it off.

"I'm fine" Sakura murmured. Tenten lead the way. "I'll see you at home" She said to her parents.


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura could feel all of the stares people sent her way and she hated it. She clenched her fists and teeth. She couldn't see anything, just hear things.

After a few minutes, Tenten stopped and Sakura did too. She heard a familiar slurping sound and smiled softly.

"Ichiraku?" Sakura asked.

"Yep" She said and walked in, taking a seat. The others followed.

"Hey girls!" Came Naruto's voice. Sakura looked up. "Sakura, what are you staring at?" Naruto asked. "Hello...Sakura? Yoo-hoo!" Naruto said, waving his hand in front of her face. "What's wrong with your eyes? They're like foggy green and pale" Naruto said. I heard Tenten hit her forehead with her hand.

"N-Naruto-kun...Sakura-"

"I'm blind Naruto" Sakura said. Naruto stopped moving.

"What?"

"I've been blind since I was 8. My mother placed a jutsu on my eyes that would give me half of hers. Tsunade-shishou ordered she remove it and now, here I am" Sakura said sadly.

"I'm sorry Sakura" Naruto murmured.

"Don't pity me" Sakura said coldly. A bowl of ramen was placed in front of her.

"It's on the house Sakura-chan" Ayame said. "It's miso ramen" She said. Sakura nodded and began to eat. When she finished she stood.

"Where are you going?" Tenten asked.

"No where important" Sakura answered and headed down the path.

* * *

><p>After 5 minutes, she stood in the middle of Team 7's training grounds. She walked to the small lake and dropped to her knees on the bank. The moonlight hit her face and the lake. Tears fell from Sakura's eyes. She looked up at the sky, unseeing.<p>

"Why?" Sakura asked sadly but memories she had long forgotten came back to her.

_Sakura dropped to her knees as tears and sobs escaped her._

_"Why? Why am I like this!" Sakura yelled and pounded her hands on the dirt ground. "No, I can't give up!" Sakura yelled as she got up._

"No, I can't give up" Sakura repeated from her past. She stood up again and darted through the forest, she dodged to the right as a tree appeared. She jumped as a fallen tree came before her. But, because she was in mid-air, she couldn't dodge the tree branch. It got her in the torso and the wind was knocked out of her. She got up and kept running. She couldn't stop. Eventually, she knew she was in the Forest of Death. This would be her home and playground for now.


	11. Chapter 11

A few days later...

"Where's Sakura?" Kuroi asked Ino. "She never came home that day. I'm worried about her"

"Don't be Kuroi-san. Sakura's training at the moment"

"Training!" He yelled.

"Kuroi, you need to understand that Sakura hates being seen as weak. When she lost her sight, she felt like she was 12 again, when she was useless. Now, she's making up for it" She said.

"Who is with her?" Kuroi asked.

"Hinata at the moment" Ino said.

"Hinata?" He asked.

"Yeah. We all switch turns in helping Sakura. She doesn't want anyone else there with her. We are her Anbu team after all" Ino said.

"Anbu? She went for the Anbu exams?" Ino nodded.

"Yep and I know we'll make it" Ino said.

"I trust Sakura's care to you while she trains" Kuroi said after a few minutes of silence and thinking. Ino nodded. Suddenly, a Chunin appeared to Ino.

"I have a message for Haruno Sakura but I can't find her within the village" He said.

"She's training. Tell it to me and I'll pass it on" Ino said.

"Tomorrow, Tsunade is going to have Sakura fight in front of Konoha. The Kazekage will be coming as well since he is a friend of Sakura's. Sakura is allowed to pick anyone to fight whether they are Genin or even the Hokage herself. Either way, Sakura has to show enough skill to keep her ninja status" He said. Ino nodded. "Also, she is to be at the stadium tomorrow at 5pm. If she get's her rank back, she is allowed to continue in the Anbu exams if she made them" He said. Ino nodded and he left.

"Kaa-san, I'm stepping out for a bit!" Ino yelled.

"Alright!" her mother called back and Ino disappeared.

* * *

><p>Sakura smirked as she held the kunai to Hinata's neck.<p>

"You're getting stronger Hina-chan" Sakura stated. Hinata smiled up at her.

"Thank you Saku-chan" She said. Sakura stepped back and helped her up.

"Your chakra barrier is a bit soft at the top centre. Make sure the chakra is distributed evenly throughout the barrier" Sakura said. Hinata nodded.

"Hai" She said. Ino popped in then.

"Hey guys, how's training going?" She asked.

"Steady" Sakura answered.

"Well, I have a message for you" Ino said. "You have a fight tomorrow at 5pm. You get to choose your opponent. If you fail to show enough skill, you are permanently stripped of your ninja status. If you pass the test, you get your status back and we are allowed to continue on with the Anbu exams if we made it" Ino said.

"Now the question is, who to fight" Tenten said as she appeared. Sakura had taught them all the jutsu. Tenten arrives in a swirl of kunais. Hinata appears in a swarm of butterflies and Ino appears in a puff of flowers, kinda like a magic trick.

"I know who I'm fighting" Sakura stated. The girls looked at her curiously.


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura laid in the cherry blossom tree. Ino had given her back the red ribbon and it was tied around her eyes. Not that it did anything. Sakura just wanted it there. She had left her hair tie behind. No one but the girls and Tsunade had seen Sakura with her hair down. She always had it in a big bun. Now that it's down, it reached the back of her knees. She wore a black fishnet shirt that had covered black material to cover the breast. It was held up by black elastic that went through a hoop in the front centre and attached to hoops behind. Her shirt was shredded but still, she wore it, not doing it up. Her skirt had disappeared somewhere and she wore mini black shorts that covered the bare minimum of her thigh and had a small slit up each side. She wore black stockings that had a lot of holes in it and she wore her ninja boots. Her weapons were attacked to a brown leather belt that hung from her right hip down to her left thigh. Also attached to her belt, were two black whips. Tenten gave them to her. Out here, she got in touch with her animal side.

Sakura sighed. A butterfly on her finger fluttered it's wings but stayed stationary.

"It's time" It said. Sakura nodded and disappeared in her trademark way.

* * *

><p>"As most of you know, Sakura has not told us she was blind and now that she has been reintroduced to the blindness she and her parents tried to cover up with a forbidden jutsu, she will be tested and evaluated to see whether she can continue as a Konoha kunoichi" Tsunade said.<p>

"Let's begin" She said.

Hinata who was standing in the middle, saw Tsunade nod to her. Hinata brought a butterfly to her and whispered to it.

"It's time" She said.

The butterfly flew off. A minute later, Sakura appeared. She appeared as strong wind blew. It made her cherry blossoms fly away, blowing her hair in a familiar way. Sakura had her head bowed.

"Haruno Sakura, are you prepared to prove you are worth the ninja status as Jounin, Anbu in training?" Tsunade asked. Sakura got on one knee, her head still bowed.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" Sakura stated, her voice as cold and emotionless as Itachi's, if not worse. Tsunade flinched. Gaara's eyes stared at her as Kankuro and Temari narrowed their eyes. What happened to her?

"Then tell me, who is your opponent you pick?" Tsunade asked.

"Haruchi Keiko" Sakura hissed, snapping her head to her left and looking directly at where she was. Whispers began.

"How did she know where she was?"

"Is she really blind?"

Keiko sneered and jumped down.

"You would face me, an Anbu rated Kunoichi?" She asked.

"The opponent is chosen. Let the battle begin" Tsunade called.

"Begin" Hinata announced and jumped away.

Sakura nodded after her before turning forward. Keiko was gone. Sakura stayed crouched. Something whizzed passed her, her hair moving because of it. A slice appeared on her cheek. Another four passes and more cuts. Sakura rolled her eyes behind the ribbon. Sakura went up into a handstand, staying still. Keiko continued to just slice her, going at her legs, cutting more holes in her stockings. Before Keiko got to twenty cuts, Sakura swung around on her hands, slamming one of her legs into Keiko's stomach. Keiko flew straight threw the wall and through a few more. Eventually, the cutting began again, deeper then before because now she was angry. Sakura back flipped onto her feet and Keiko appeared behind her. Sakura lent back and grabbed Keiko's shoulders and swung herself onto her back, wrapping her arms around her neck and snapping it swiftly, with no hesitance but Sakura sighed and jumped off. She drop kicked the head which turned into a piece of log.

"Let's see how you like my snakes!" Keiko yelled, appearing before Sakura.

She did a few hand signs and about 20 snakes appeared around and on her.

"Kill her!" Keiko screeched.

They all launched themselves at me. Sakura laughed.

"Snakes? Good! My Pride was getting hungry" Sakura said.

She bit her finger and she made a slash on the ground with her blood. She touched it with her chakra and four panthers appeared, all jet black.

"Feed on her pets" Sakura hissed.

They all roared before fighting. She turned to Keiko who was looking at her snakes being easily overpowered by the panthers. Sakura took out her whips and cracked them, walking slowly, seductively swaying her hips.

"Meow" Sakura smirked. "Come Keiko. Let's play!" Sakura laughed, attacking her with the whips. Keiko was having trouble dodging.

She tried to attack Sakura from behind again, she brought her arm down that was holding a kunai, aiming it at her skull. Sakura smirked and leant forward on one foot, using the other to kick Keiko forward with chakra. Before she could hit the wall again, Sakura used her whip and wrapped it around her neck, slamming her onto the ground. The whip tied itself around her. Sakura used her other whip and cracked it against her back. Sakura's smirk was gone and all that was left was a scowl. She brought the whip down unforgiving on Keiko's back.

"That's for calling my kaa-san a slut" Sakura hissed.

She repeated it again.

"That's for calling my Tou-san a bastard"

Again.

"That's for thinking you're better then me"

Again.

"And that's for calling me an Abomination" Sakura hissed.

She flicked her left wrist slightly and the whip released it's hold on Keiko. The panthers that were sent to feed on the snakes now stood around Keiko, in a crouched position. When one of the panthers took a step forward, Sakura cracked the whip.

"Leave her. She's mine. Go back home. I'll be there soon" Sakura ordered.

They bowed their heads before disappearing. Sakura tossed her whips away from her and walked to Keiko. She kicked her over and stood on her chest. Sakura bent down so that her face was above Keiko's who was wincing in pain.

"Who's the superior one now?" Sakura asked.

Keiko spat in her face. Sakura wiped it away with one hand and brought it down, slapping her face to the side. She grabbed her by the shirt and lifted her up.

"I should kill you!" Sakura hissed.

"Why don't you? You are a monster after all" Keiko snapped.

Sakura placed her on her feet before roundhouse kicking her without chakra. She smashed against the wall. Sakura lifted her up.

"I won't, because then I can kill you later. Accidentally on an Anbu mission" Sakura smirked.

Keiko's eyes widened before Sakura head butted her, knocking her out. Sakura dropped her to the ground. She walked to the middle, blood dripping down her face from her forehead.

"I'm not done" Sakura called up to Tsunade who was biting her lip.

"I have four other people I'd like to fight" Sakura said.

"No, that's enough Sakura" Gaara announced.

Tsunade looked at him.

"I say you pass. If Hokage-sama says you fail, as an ally, I will take you in as one of my ninja where you will be Anbu for me" Gaara said. Tsunade's eyes widened before narrowing.

"That's not necessary. Sakura passes. Beating Keiko, an Anbu, has proved you have strength and not once did I see you were hindered or a threat to those around you because of your lack of sight" Tsunade said.

Sakura nodded. Tsunade tossed Sakura's headband down. Sakura caught it and in a instant, replaced the ribbon. She used the ribbon to tie her hair. She wrapped it around her hair, keeping it together and in a low ponytail, her bangs still long and swaying in the wind.

"This event is over" Tsunade announced. Sakura disappeared.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day...

Sakura sat atop the Hokage mountain, taking in the sounds from below. She heard someone's footstep behind her.

"Itachi" Sakura stated.

"Your team has passed. Gather them and meet at the Forest of Death" Itachi said. Sakura nodded and jumped off. The wind blew her hair around. Before she touched the ground, she disappeared into many cherry blossoms, flying through Konoha.

* * *

><p>Sakura reformed before Hinata who was preparing for sleep. One look at Sakura and she knew. She nodded and turned into butterflies. Sakura disappeared before appearing before Ino. Ino nodded and they both disappeared. Sakura and Ino appeared at the Forest of Death at the same time. Ino yawned. Sakura walked to her and cleared her mind of tiredness. Ino smiled at her appreciative. The others started to gather. Suddenly, Kakashi was before them.<p>

"You are required to find four things. Each one is something important to one person. It could be an object, it could be a person. The Forest of Death is 10x as hard as it was when you took the Chunin Exams. Do not be fooled. Once you get all your teams items, head to the tower. Anbu have set up traps all around the forest. It is a life or death situation. You can attack other competitors but not their items. Is that clear?" Kakashi asked. Everyone nodded.

"Good. You have 5 hours. Go" He said. Everyone disappeared except Sakura's group.

"The password is my cat's name" Sakura stated. They nodded. Sakura brought her thumb and index to her mouth and let out a shrill whistle. All the Anbu and Sakura's team heard rumbling. Soon, hundreds of feline animals appeared, most black. Kakashi's eye widened. Sakura looked at them.

"Within our home are personal possessions. They could be alive or objects. Bring me all of them. Objects that weren't there yesterday or earlier today" Sakura ordered. They all nodded before disappearing. A single midnight black panther cub stayed behind. It was Sakura's. Sakura picked it up.

"Hey baby. Mommy's here" Sakura said. The cub purred and rubbed it's head against her. Sakura giggled and cuddled the animal. Hinata gave a small whistle and vibrant coloured butterflies came to us.

"Keep an eye on the other teams and keep us in touch" Hinata said lovingly. The butterflies fluttered into the forest but a few stayed with them.

"Where did you learn to summon wild animals?" Kakashi asked.

"Hmm...when I was training out here, I found a lion ruling over them but he was slowly killing off the pride. I killed him and healed all of them and they named me their Alpha. We don't need men in our pride" Sakura stated.

"So all of them were female?" Kakashi asked. Sakura nodded.

"Do you think a male could live his life being ruled over a female alpha?" Sakura asked. Kakashi didn't answer.

"Are you hungry?" Sakura asked, looking down at her cub. It nodded. Sakura reached into her pouch and pulled out a kunai. She threw it into the forest. She pulled on the wire attached to it and brought out a dead rabbit. She put the cub down and it ran to it's meal. Sakura flicked her wrist and removed the kunai, bringing it back to her hand. She put it away and watched as her cub ate.

"How did you learn how to fight blind?" Kakashi asked.

"The feline pride taught me a lot of things. How to kill, how to hunt, how to hide, how to be stealthy...basically how to survive in the wild" Sakura answered. "When they realised I was blind, one of the older panthers helped me since she was also blind but one of the strongest. She taught me everything I needed to know and the advantages of being blind" Sakura said.

10 minutes later, all of the panthers appeared, some with something in their mouth or a person on their back.

"My jewellery box!" Hinata exclaimed. The panther walked forward and gently placed it down. Hinata hugged her. "Thank you" Hinata thanked before rubbing her head. The panther started purring before stepping away from her. Hinata gently took the box.

"My mothers' necklace" Ino said, pointing at one of them.

"Is that one of my weapon scrolls?" Tenten asked.

"Kaa-san?" Sakura asked. There, her mother lied on top of one of the panther's backs. She was knocked out. They took their possessions.

"How long do we have?" Ino asked.

"4 hours and 45 minutes" Sakura answered.

"Wanna go through the boys possessions?" Ino asked. The Anbu stared and she blushed and looked away before something caught her eye. "Oh my god, is that ramen?" She yelled. Everyone looked at it. The panthers' eyes looked around nervously.

"It's our idiot friend-" Sakura stopped.

"What is it?" Shisui asked.

"That's not Naruto's" Sakura answered. "It's an unfamiliar smell, someone else loves ramen" Sakura answered.

"Then what's Naruto's favourite possession. Sakura inhaled through her nose. She pointed at one panther and it brought forward what was in it's mouth. Sakura took it. She felt it.

"It's a picture frame?" Sakura asked.

"Oh..." Ino murmured softly.

"What's the picture?" Sakura asked.

"It's of Team 7 when we first graduated" They all turned and saw Naruto standing there with Sasuke. Neji and Lee were somewhere else since they had the Byakugan to follow. Sakura looked back down at the picture.

"How did you find us?" Ino asked.

"I have a fox's sense of smell" Naruto answered, not turning from Sakura. She could see the picture in her mind and memories flashed in the dark.

_'I'm gonna be the Hokage one day!'_

_'You're such a loser'_

_'Sasuke-kun!'_

_'Sakura-chan, will you go on a date with me?'_

_'Che.'_

_'Get behind me!'_

_'Sensei, you're late!'_

_'Let's go get some ramen!'_

_'I love watching the stars...'_

_'Sakura!'_

_'Sasuke-kun, look out!'_

_'Sakura, who hurt you?'_

_'What did I miss?'_

_'Who did this to you?'_

_'Sasuke-kun, stop!'_

_'Those who don't follow the rules are trash. Those who abandon their friends are worse than trash'_

_'Congratulations, you all pass'_

_'I'm almost tempted to cheat'_

_'Sasuke-kun!'_

_'Sakura-chan!'_

_'Damn it!'_

_'Sakura-chan, could you perhaps give me some advice on tree climbing?'_

_'Just let your chakra flow into the tree when you step on it. It'll lock you on it. Let it flow and mould with the tree'_

_'Thanks a lot Sakura-chan!'_

_'So, what did Sakura say?'_

_'No, Sasuke-kun! Aahhhh!'_

_'Hold on Sasuke-kun, Naruto will bring us help...'_

_'Everyone I have cared for is on this rock'_

_'I wanna be on that rock! KIA sounds so cool'_

_'I got lost on the path of life'_

_'Naruto, KIA means Killed In Action'_

_'Sorry Kakashi-sensei'_

_'Your job is to get these bells from me before sun down'_

_'I will not let me comrades die!'_

_'You're such an idiot'_

_'Kakashi-sensei!'_

_'The Sharingan? What's that?'_

_'Well you see there was this cat-'_

_'Liar!'_

_'My name's Uzumaki Naruto. I love ramen but I hate waiting for the two minutes. My hobbies are eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them to each other and my dream is to be the Hokage so then people will have to stop disrespecting me and start treating me like a human being!'_

_'My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't particularly like anything but I hate being compared to my brother. My hobbies are training and my dream is to be better then my brother'_

_'My name is Haruno Sakura. I like...stuff and I hate Naruto. My hobbies are studying and memorizing things and my dream is...to be a great ninja'_

_'My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have lots of likes and dislikes. My hobbies...I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future? I don't feel like telling you that either'_

Sakura lifted her head.

"I never realised...how much we've grown up...or grown apart" Sakura murmured. Naruto and Sasuke stood just in front of her. She gave the picture to Naruto and hugged both of them. Sasuke stiffed and Naruto froze in surprise before hugging her back. "You're still the ramen loving idiot that somehow managed to graduate. Sasuke, you're still the brooding, cold, emo prick that all the girls' wanted to date. Kakashi's still the tardy, perverted porn-reading sensei that still hasn't shown us his face and I'm still the smart, caring, pink-haired, girl that had a giant forehead" Sakura said. Kakashi smiled, Naruto laughed and Sasuke smirked.

"But we've evolved at the same time. Naruto, you still act like an idiot but your wise and smart in your own way. You love ramen but understand that you can't live off it"

"Which sucks" Naruto groaned. Sakura laughed.

"Sasuke, you still are a cold, brooding, emo prick that all the girls wanna date but you understand how important friendship and teamwork is. You have allowed people into your heart and now have precious people you'd do anything to protect that aren't your family" Sakura stressed.

"Kakashi, you still read porn and are a pervert and lazy and...I don't think you've changed at all, except your old now" Sakura said. Kakashi frowned. Sakura laughed. "I'm kidding. We've grown well because of you and shown you that you're not a complete failure" Sakura said.

"I love you too Sakura" He said sarcastically. Sakura giggled.

"And me? You know I'm blind now, I still have pink hair, I've grown into my forehead and I've gotten stronger. I'm no longer the one in the way and can actually help out on missions" Sakura said.

"We evolved individually but together, we are still that dreaded Team 7 that have a go at each other at the very beginning. As a team, we're still those useless 12 year olds" Sakura murmured.

"You were useless, not me" Sasuke stated.

"That's what I'm talking about right there" Sakura said. "Do you see me telling that to Naruto? Or saying he's a horrible ninja?" Sakura asked. "Naruto no longer hates you but sees you as his best friend and you're the same but what about me?" Sakura asked. "That's why we're so far apart now. While Kakashi paid attention to Sasuke and focused solely on him and a little on Naruto, the three of you were Team 7. I was the girl that just had to take it since that was all I could do if I wanted to be part of this team. Then, when you three asked for that year long mission to Bird Country, I was left here and I was sick of it by then. I went to Tsunade and told her. She took me as her apprentice and I trained with her, Shizune, Kurenai and Anko. I didn't need men. When you came back Naruto, you expected me to just hug youse and for the team to be back together with me watching. That's why you were so angry when I told you I wasn't part of Team 7. You, Kakashi, thought I was trash for turning my back on my friends when in fact, you guys pushed me away! Still, I stayed friends with you guys and Naruto tried to make us a team again, I was okay with it but when you took the Jounin exams, you left me behind. I managed to hold on but when I found out you were taking the Anbu exams, I gave up. I had enough. Now look at where I am" Sakura said, stepping away and lifting her arms as a gesture to look around.

"I'm the Alpha female to a deadly female feline pride. I'm one of the best medic-nin's in the world. I know more then a thousand ways to poison and how to cure them all. I have an IQ higher then Shikamaru's. I can reduce a mountain to rubble with a single punch" Sakura exclaimed. "I didn't need Team 7. Being in this team didn't make me a better person. It brought me down. I'm not selfish or lower then trash for turning my back on the team because I was already facing yours. I just looked for my own path" Sakura spoke. She turned to her pride.

"Hide the rest" Sakura ordered. The animals broke away.

"You still have to make it through the forest, how will you know how to get there?" Kakashi asked.

"This is where I trained for five days. I know ever twist and turn, every tree and branch. I know the tricks of the trade" Sakura said. "Or teleport us there. That's easier. Girls, let's go" Sakura said.

"Hai" They nodded and disappeared.


	14. Chapter 14

They appeared in the tower and waited a few hours. Hinata, Tenten and Ino were sleeping. Ino was laying her head on Sakura's right shoulder. Tenten on the left and Hinata lay her head on Sakura's lap. Sakura ran her hands through Hinata's hair soothingly. A few Anbu were in the tower. Tsunade and Shizune stood at the small stage, talking. Sakura smiled to herself. Shisui silently stood near them, watching over them since some of the Anbu around were Haruchi and Senjuno.

Finally, the others started coming and when the whistle went off, the girls stirred.

"Let's go" Sakura said quietly. The girls, refreshed, nodded and moved. Shisui caught Sakura in a hug and kissed her forehead.

"You don't need anyone but your friends Saku-chan" He agreed. Sakura nodded and relaxed in his hold. When he released her, Sakura kissed his cheek and they went to the others.

"Your final test, is team against team. There are 10 teams left. 5 matches will take place. Each member will cover a certain point. Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and weapons" Tsunade said. Tenten smirked. "You have a minute to decide who will do what" She said.

"Tenten weapons, Hinata Ninjutsu, Ino...which one? Genjutsu or Taijutsu?" Sakura asked.

"I'll go Taijutsu" She said. "You're the Genjutsu specialist" She said. Sakura nodded.

"You guys cool with that?" Sakura asked. Hinata and Tenten nodded. "Alright"

"Okay, now that that's done, the first team to fight will be Team Neji vs. Team Kiri" Tsunade said.

* * *

><p>Neji's team won.<p>

"Next match, Team Shikamaru vs. Team Kuno"

* * *

><p>Shikamaru's team won. Then there was another match then another before Sakura's.<p>

"Team Teki vs. Team Sakura" She said. Sakura nodded and they appeared.

"We get the girls, aren't we lucky boys?" Teki sneered.

"That's that girl Teki" One of the men said.

"This should be easy. We'll get rid of the other girls before taking on Pinky" Teki said. The boys nodded.

"Don't underestimate us!" The girls yelled.

"Tenten" Sakura ordered.

"Hai!" She summoned her twin dragons before weapons showered on them. They managed to dodge before Tenten used chakra strings to pull the weapons back and attack them again, this time getting one. The others dodged through the opening Tenten left purposely and straight into the trap.

"8 Trigrams 364 palms!" Hinata exclaimed before rapidly closing one of the opponents chakra points. He fell flat on his face in pain. Ino threw herself at them, catching one off guard. She managed to kick him in the head and he smashed into the wall, knocked out. The girls then turned their attention to the last one, Teki. He sneered at them, warningly.

"He's mine girls. Good work on your opponents" Sakura praised. They smiled and nodded, stepping away. When she saw the man go into a defensive stance, Sakura laughed.

"Taijutsu, how unfortunate. To release yourself from my Genjutsu, you need Ninjutsu and a strong one at that" Sakura laughed. She made a single hand sign and disappeared in a flurry of cherry blossoms. They spun around him before flying at him. He closed his eyes but he felt nothing. When he opened them, he gasped. Around him lay bloody corpses. On top of a hill was a pile of bodies, was Sakura standing atop them with a head in her hands. She chuckled evilly into the air and showed him the head of...himself. He dropped to his knees and screamed.

* * *

><p>Sakura appeared next to her friends and they watched the man's eyes widen in fear. He dropped to his knees and screamed.<p>

"Winning team, Team Sakura" Tsunade announced. Sakura released the jutsu and the man was shaking. When he looked at Sakura, she smirked and he fell back, attempting to crawl away.

"Y-Y-You monster!" He wailed. Sakura just turned away.

"Congratulations Team Sasuke, Team Shikamaru, Team Gendo and Team Sakura. Welcome to Anbu" Tsunade said. "When I call your name, come and collect your mask and get your tattoo" She said.

"Uchiha Sasuke" She said. Sasuke walked up. "The Snake" Tsunade said.

"Also a pest and makes for great food" Sakura said to the girls who started giggling. Itachi who stood next to Tsunade performed a jutsu that carved the Anbu symbol into their arm to Sasuke. Itachi nodded to Sasuke before Sasuke walked back down.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto walked up. "The Fox"

"Ironic" Naruto got his tattoo. The boys got there before it was the girls.

"Hyuga Hinata. The butterfly" Hinata walked up and nodded to Tsunade before getting her tattoo and going back down.

"Tenten. The Wolf"

"Yamanaka Ino. The Pig" Tsunade said. "I'm joking. You're the bird" Tsunade said. Ino had a look of pure horror before relaxing. "And finally, Haruno Sakura. The Cat" She said. Sakura walked up to Tsunade and accepted the mask and walked to Itachi.

"Good work" He whispered. Sakura smiled and blushed a little. He gave her the tattoo before she walked down.

"Again, congratulations. You have made Konoha that much stronger" She said. "There is a party later tonight if you wanted to celebrate. You are all excused" she said and the girls disappeared again.


	15. Chapter 15

They got to Sakura house. They stood around before...they all squealed.

"We made it! OMG, we made it!" Ino exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Saiya called from the kitchen before making her way to them. When she entered, she gasped. The girls had put on their masks.

"Oh girls, that excellent!" Saiya said happily, grabbing the girls in a hug. They all laughed happily.

"I hear happiness" Kuroi said as he walked in the room. When he saw the masks, his smile widened.

"Unbelievable! I knew you girls could do it!" He said and joined in the hug.

"How about you girls head home and show your parents. I'm sure your dying to show them" Saiya said. The girls nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning at the training grounds" Sakura said. The girls nodded and disappeared.

* * *

><p>At Ino's...<p>

Ino appeared in her bedroom. It was around 3am and her parents were asleep. She smiled brightly before running into their bedroom and jumping on there bed.

"Kaa-san! Tou-san! I did it! I'm an Anbu!" Ino exclaimed. Her parents sat up and looked at Ino before hugging her.

"We're so proud of you" Her mother said.

"Now get to bed. I'm tired" Inoichi said falling back. Ino snickered.

* * *

><p>With Hinata...<p>

Hinata appeared outside the gate and removed her mask. She removed the mask and held it in her hand. She walked in to see Neji kneeling on the ground in front of her father and Hanabi.

"Where were you? You should have come home with Neji" Hiashi said.

"I went home with Sakura-chan" Hinata said.

"Why did you go with her? I've been told she's an abo-" Hanabi stopped when a kunai whizzed passed her, slicing her cheek and embedding itself in the wall behind her.

"Finish that sentence and the next one won't miss" Hinata hissed. Hanabi glared.

"Neji tells me he made Anbu" Hiashi said.

"And?" Hinata asked.

"He's an Anbu Captain" Hiashi went on.

"I bet your so proud of your nephew" Hinata said, rolling her eyes.

"What's gotten into you? It's that girl, isn't it?" Hiashi accused.

"That girl has a name and it's Haruno Sakura, one of the strongest people I've ever met. Give her the respect she deserves by calling her by her name" Hinata snapped.

"How could she be strong if she didn't make Anbu?" Hanabi sneered.

"What?" Hinata asked, confused.

"Well, if you didn't make Anbu, then you would have stopped the others from making Anbu" She said, snobbishly.

"Yeah that's true" Hinata said and Hanabi smirked. "Except for the fact that I did make Anbu" Hinata said before showing them her mask. "Now if you excuse me, I need to get some rest. The girls and I are training tomorrow morning" She said and exited.

* * *

><p>With Tenten...<p>

She walked to the village graveyard. She stood at her parents graves with a sad smile.

"I did what I said I would do" She said.

"They would be proud" Tenten spun around to see Sakura. She walked up behind Tenten and placed a hand on her shoulder. Tenten leaned into Sakura and she in turn, threw an arm around her shoulder comfortingly.

"I wish I knew my parents" She murmured. "Or at least remember them" A few tears escaped her. Sakura pulled her into a hug and just let Tenten cry.

"Just cry Tenten. You never let yourself cry" And cry Tenten did.

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

"Hinata, I would just like to say you have fully mastered the chakra barrier" Hinata's eyes lit up.

"Tenten, you are the best Weapon Mistress in all the hidden villages" Tenten smiled.

"And Ino, you're the Yamanaka protégé" Sakura finished. Ino stood proudly.

"We have done what we wanted to do. The only thing left is whether or not you girls want to become Anbu Captains" Sakura said. The three looked at each other before smiling at Sakura.

"And not be part of Team Youkai?" Ino sneered.

"Don't joke like that" Tenten laughed.

"We're a team now. We stick together no matter what" Hinata spoke.

"For Team Youkai" Tenten said, putting her hand in.

"For Team Youkai" Hinata said, nodding as she placed her hand on Tenten's.

"Youkai!" Ino explained, placing hers on Hinata. They looked at Sakura who smiled.

"Team Youkai" She murmured and placed her hand on them. They smiled at each other before having a group hug.

"Aww, isn't that cute?" The four pulled away and looked at the intruders. There stood Kite.

"What do you want?" Tenten hissed.

"I don't know how you four became Anbu's. Anyway, you have a mission. Report to Tsunade" He scoffed and ran off.

"Prick" Ino snorted and they disappeared.


	16. Chapter 16

Sakura and the girls appeared in Tsunade's office. There were 3 other Anbu teams. All were dressed accordingly but only one team wore their mask. There was Neji's team, Shika's team and Sakura knew the other was Itachi's.

"Woops" Ino murmured. The four did hand signs and appeared in their Anbu uniform, their mask in their hands except Sakura who's was sitting atop her head. Sakura bowed her head.

"You asked to see us?" Sakura asked, bowing. Tsunade looked at her uncomfortably before nodding to herself.

"I'm sending you all to Iwa. There are rumours of a large army sitting at the borders. You are to investigate and report back to me immediately. If worse comes to worse, you are to deal with it as you see fit. Uchiha Itachi is the captain of this mission. You leave in an hour" Tsunade ordered.

"Hai" They all chorused.

"This is an S-Rank mission. Be careful" She said.

"Why are the girls coming then?" Sasuke asked. The girls didn't react but Shisui punched him in the jaw.

"Shut up Sasu-chan. Those girls are a hell of a lot stronger then you" Shisui cursed. "Get over yourself"

"Dismissed" Tsunade announced and they exited.

"Ino, pack all your poisons. We need to be ready for anything" Sakura ordered as they walked out of the room. The other captains were making orders as well.

"Hai" Ino said, nodding.

"Keep your butterflies close Hina" Hinata nodded.

"Use Ino's poison to coat your weapons Ten" Tenten nodded.

"Move out girls" Sakura ordered and they jumped out one of the tower windows.

* * *

><p>50 minutes later...<p>

Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Ino were the last group to arrive. Sakura had 8 panthers, still children but passed the point of cubs. Around teens. They were all female. Hinata had a few butterflies with her.

"What's with the panthers?" Shika asked.

"I'm training them in the art of hunting. What better way then for live prey?" Sakura asked.

"Will they be able to keep up?" Itachi asked.

"The first thing I taught these girls' was agility and speed. They can easily keep up with me" Sakura announced. Itachi nodded.

"We'll travel as a group up until 2 miles from the border. Everyone is to mask their chakra" Itachi announced. They all nodded. "Hinata-san, you will have your Byakugan activated for half the trip then switch with Neji-san" Itachi said. Hinata nodded and did as she was told.

"We'll be in the diamond formation"

They got into the formation and took off. They all had their masks on.

"So Saku-hime, your first mission, are you excited?" Shisui asked. Sakura smiled.

"I am" Sakura answered. "Did you guys...find those children?"

"Not yet" Shisui answered softly.

"When we finish this mission, I will request that mission from Hokage-sama" Sakura answered.

"We'll find them Sakura" Ino spoke.

"Yeah, there's no better way to find children then with a woman's intuition" Tenten replied.

"Not to mention we'll slaughter all those that raise their hands against them" Ino murmured. Hinata nodded from the front.

"How is your clan going, Sakura-san?" Lee asked.

"They aren't my clan, I fucking hate that people say they are. I'm in my own clan. They are just two clans from which I was made" Sakura growled. "They're pricks as always, anyway" Sakura answered. "There are a few good people within the clans. Other then that, the rest are total jackass's. Power means everything to those fools"

"Sounds like the Uchiha clan" Neji murmured.

"You are aware there are three Uchiha's on this mission, aren't you?" Sakura asked. Neji glared.

"It's true though. Most of our clan is power-hungry" Shisui sighed.

"They are all fools" Itachi answered. Just then, Hinata stopped and everyone else followed.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"A group of Iwa-nin. 5 of them. They...have a little girl with them" Hinata said, eyes wide behind her mask.

"What do we do?" Kiba asked.

"I recognise the girl as one from a small village near Konoha" Itachi looked at me and I knew he was telling me to have my team handle it.

"Hinata, give me two butterflies so that I can communicate to the girl" Sakura ordered. Hinata nodded. One flew off to the girl and the other fluttered to Sakura. It landed on her offered finger. The butterfly twitched it's antenna's.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked softly.

"Who are you?" came the reply.

"My name's Sakura. I'm here to help you. Are you injured?" Sakura asked.

"I have a few bruises and I'm bound"

"Why are you there?"

"They kidnapped me from my home" They heard her sniffle. "I-I just wanna go home to my mommy" she cried.

"It's okay sweetie. I'm gonna get you home, alright? You'll be safe with me and I'll take you back to your mommy" Sakura soothed.

"Please help me" She sobbed.

Hinata gasped and the little girls' butterfly was destroyed.

"Sakura, they're approaching her. The look in their eyes says they're going to violate and rape her" Hinata said, tears forming in her eyes. Sakura nodded.

"I'll be back" Sakura answered and took off, the panthers' following.

* * *

><p>She got close to the sight and saw they rip the girls clothes and throw her to the ground, pulling out their erections. The girl cried for help and Sakura's eyes flashed dangerously. She stepped out into their sight.<p>

"Sweetie, close your eyes" Sakura warned. The girl flipped onto her stomach and hid her face in the shrub. Sakura then turned to the men. Sakura raised her mask and gave them a seductive smile before pouncing. Their screams were heard by the rest of Sakura's group.

"What do you think she did?" Kiba asked.

"She ripped them all to shreds" Hinata answered, smiling softly. "But the girl is safe"

* * *

><p>With Sakura...<p>

When Sakura finished, she was covered in blood. She walked to the little girl.

"Sweetie, you're safe now" Sakura answered. She removed her shirt and put it on the girl before removing her cloak and wrapping her up in it. She picked up the shivering and sobbing girl, holding her close to her chest. Sakura kissed her forehead. The girl was about 8 years old.

"Clean this mess" Sakura ordered the panthers. They nodded and proceeded to eat. Hinata lead the others to her. They looked at her and the blood that was splattered over the camping sight.

"Honey, can you tell me your name?" Sakura asked.

"Akemi" She whispered.

"Akemi, wow. That's a beautiful name. It suits you well" Sakura said, smiling. The little girl blushed. "I will hand you over to my panthers' and they will look after you" Sakura said. She placed Akemi on one of the panthers.

"Protect her with your life" Sakura ordered. The panther nodded. "Take her directly back to Konoha and to Tsunade" The panther nodded again before running off.

"Let's continue" Itachi said and they took off again.


	17. Chapter 17

An hour later, they stopped. Hinata and Neji had switched places.

"Report" Itachi ordered.

"An army of 30, not including the four groups of four at the north, south, east and west as sentries"

"How far are they from the rest of the group?" Itachi asked.

"100 metres"

"Sakura, can you take out the sentries?" Sakura nodded and raised her hands, the wires shooting out. She lowered her hand till it was just in front of her, she clenched her hands and the wires became tense.

"All have been taken out" Hinata announced.

"Alright, Sakura, your team come in from the back. Neji, your's from the left, Sasuke's from the right and mine will take the front" Itachi ordered. They all nodded and got into position.

"Girls, you are to be used as bait" Itachi's voice came from the ear piece. The girls nodded and used a jutsu to appear in elegant yet dirty kimono's. They started walking in the direction of the men.

"I hope we find our way back home" Sakura trembled, holding onto Hinata and Ino. She had removed her headband and now her eyes were shown to the world. She was playing the weak, scared, blind little girl.

"It's okay Sakura, we'll find our way back" Ino said, going along with the act. They soon came to the men's camp.

"Who the hell are you?" A man sneered.

"Finally, we can get help!" Ino said in relief.

"Please help us. We've been travelling in these woods for days, having been left behind by our men" Hinata said sadly.

"I'm sure our buddies and I could help you out" the leader of the group said, advancing on the girls.

"But it'll cost you" Another man said. He grabbed Ino.

"What are you doing? Release me at once!" Ino screamed.

"Come now, you know you want this more then I do" He said. Some of the men grabbed Tenten and Hinata.

"How dare you touch me, you perverted old man!" Hinata cried out. Someone grabbed Sakura by the hair. She faked a wince. She heard Ino's cries and realised that she wasn't acting. She heard a slap and Ino whimper.

"You bastard!" Tenten screamed.

"Please, release my friends and you can have my body" Sakura spoke up. "I am a virgin while the others are not. Please, just let them go" Sakura pleaded.

"Fine, but they stay here" the leader said.

"Before you have your way with me, answer my question. What were you doing out here?" Sakura asked.

"Shut it, bitch!" the man backhanded Sakura and she fell to the ground. "I don't have to answer to you. But since you're going to die later, I might as well tell you. We're waiting for a man from Konoha to bring us kidnapped children we could use" He said.

"What do you plan to use them for?" Sakura asked, appalled.

"Sex, slaves, Orochimaru's experiments...a lot of things. Now let's get to work" He said. She heard Ino's scream and fabric ripping.

"You said you'd release her!" Sakura cried out.

"We lied" They laughed and Sakura's clothes were ripped from her as well. Then, there was an explosion. The attention was turned away from them and Ino and Hinata made to change. Almost immediately, she knew the boys were there to help. Sakura stood, ignoring the fact that her body was completely exposed. Pulling her whips from out of no where, she released her fury on the men close to her.

"_Attack!"_ Sakura roared in panther language and they did. Soon, none were alive but one. Itachi thoroughly interrogated him before they headed back to the village. Itachi gave the report before they headed to their homes.


	18. Chapter 18

As Sakura got home, her parents greeted her. She told them about her mission before they brought surprising news to her.

"The Haruchi and Senjuno are throwing a ball tomorrow night. The Uchiha and Hyuga are invited but you are expected to bring a date" Saiya said. Sakura frowned. "You must choose your date carefully sweetie" She said. Sakura nodded slowly before heading up to the shower. She sighed as the water came down on her.

"Who will I ask? I haven't asked anyone to anything other then Sa…suke…I'll ask him. Surely he would come with me since he'll have to go anyway" Sakura thought before she closed her eyes and enjoyed the rest of the shower, letting it clear her mind and calm her feelings.

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

Sakura knocked on the door to the Uchiha main household before Mikoto answered.

"Oh Saku-chan, what brings you here?" She asked. Sakura had sensed that the entire family was home which was strange but they were probably not doing anything so they will be presentable for the ball tonight. She could sense Sasuke just inside at the table that was not far from the front door, Itachi in his room down the hallway and Fugaku in his room around the other side of the house.

"I was hoping to see Sasuke. May I?" Sakura asked.

"Of course, come right in!" She said, moving to the side. Sakura walked in before removing her shoes then stepping onto the tatami mats. Sasuke looked up at her. He had been staring at his cup of tea while eating a tomato.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, don't be rude" Mikoto scowled before she walked back into the kitchen cleaning dishes.

"You're going tonight, aren't you?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked at her suspiciously.

"Yeah. And?" He asked guardedly.

"I need a date and I've never asked anyone out to anything so I thought maybe you could be my date for the-"

"No" Sasuke cut in.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto scolded.

"Go ask Itachi. I am only a _scared little boy lost in the shadow of his brother_ after all" Sasuke spat. Sakura clenched her hands and hardened up.

"Alright then, I'll ask Itachi" Sakura snapped before turning right at the joined kitchen and down the hallway.

"Good luck with that" Sasuke chuckled from behind her. He and Mikoto walked to the start of the hallway to watch as she walked to the end and to his bedroom door. She knocked gently before Itachi opened the door.

"Sakura" He greeted, nodding to her. Sakura smiled at him and staring up at what she thought was his head.

"Good morning Itachi-san" Sakura said before biting her lip nervously. Not missing this, Itachi raised an eyebrow, an amused look dancing in his onyx orbs. Then at a random time like this, she remembered the would-be kiss between the two and blushed brightly.

"U-Uh…um…I-I was just wondering, tonight I need a date for the ball my parents clans are holding a-and I wanted to know if-"

"You wish for me to accompany you?" Itachi asked. Sakura blushed even brighter and looked to the side. She slowly nodded. Itachi regarded her for a minute and Sakura took his silence as a no.

"I-It's okay. You don't have to. I'll just find someone-"

"I would gladly be your date tonight" He said. Sakura looked up with wide eyes.

"Really?" Sakura stuttered. Itachi chuckled before he caressed her cheek and tucked a lock of pink hair behind her ear. She froze as he leant forward so that his lips brushed against her other ear.

"Really" He whispered before he pulled back with a smirk. "I will come for you tonight at 6pm. It is the grand hall in your compound, correct?" He asked. Sakura, who was still blushing, nodded quickly.

"Alright then. See you tonight" She said before she turned and walked away, red faced. Itachi chuckled and closed the door. Sakura got out of the hallway but was stopped by Mikoto.

"What was that Saku-chan?" She asked, delight shining in her eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Sakura said, looking away. Sasuke and Mikoto pulled her out to the backyard where they sat her down and stood before her.

"Has he done something like that before?" Mikoto asked, trying to figure out her eldest son. He wasn't a predictable man but this was a whole new level of unexpected. Sakura blushed as she remembered their close moment outside her house.

"You're blushing" Sasuke stated.

"We're good friends and I like him…a lot. Now if you don't mind, I need to prepare for tonight" Sakura said as she fled the house, laughing. She was returning to normal and she guess it was thanks to Itachi. Who would have thought?


	19. Chapter 19

Later that day…

"I'm sorry but I've already got a date tonight. Good evening" Itachi said as he closed the door. That was the sixth woman to ask him to the ball tonight. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Sasuke and Fugaku were smirking at him while Mikoto was smiling cheekily.

"Do you have a date yet Sasuke? Perhaps you could take the next one that asks" Itachi said, looking at his brother. Sasuke chuckled lightly.

"No. I'm happy to just go with the family and not have a woman hanging on my arm" Sasuke replied. Itachi shook his head and sat down as there was another knock. Itachi audibly groaned while Sasuke and Fugaku chuckled. Mikoto giggled and stood.

"Let me handle this Itachi-kun" Mikoto said as she moved to the door. She opened it and was surprised to see Keiko Haruchi.

"Good evening Mrs. Uchiha. Is Itachi home?" She asked.

"He is but may I ask what business you have with him?" Mikoto questioned.

"I was for him to attend the ball with me tonight" She said. Mikoto took a breath to reply when Itachi placed a hand on her shoulder. Mikoto looked over her shoulder up to Itachi before she moved to let him handle it.

"Ahh, Itachi-kun" She acknowledged, giving him a sultry smirk. "I was just saying to your mother how I-"

"I'm sorry but like I told the other six ladies before you, I have a date already. Sorry" He said before sliding the door closed. Mikoto caught the look on her face and giggled.

"Well, I should be getting ready. The party starts in an hour" Mikoto said as she walked off.

"I guess we should get ready as well" Fugaku said as he stood. Sasuke followed and the three men walked to their respective rooms to prepare.

* * *

><p>Sasuke, Mikoto, Fugaku and Itachi walked to Sakura's house. They had passed the grand hall which was already filled with people.<p>

"So this is where Sakura lives" Mikoto murmured as she looked up at the house. Just then, Saiya and Kuroi came out. Saiya was laughing as Kuroi was tickling her.

"Kuroi-kun, cut it out" She laughed before she saw they had company. "Oh! Uchiha-sama's" She said as she bowed. Her long silver hair was up in a fancy do and she wore a thin blue kimono with silver engravings on it. It looked more elegant then the typical bulky kimono's others wore and it suited her perfectly.

Kuroi bowed also but with his arms around his wife. He wore a red yukata with a white undershirt. His hair was unruly as always but he looked good.

"Our baby girl has told us all about your family" Kuroi said as he regarded them with a lopsided grin that reminded them of Naruto. Saiya giggled and nodded.

"Hai and we wish to thank you for taking care of our baby while my husband and I were gone. We knew it wouldn't be easy for her and you have had such an impact on my sweet flower" Saiya said.

"So thank you dearly. You're welcome here anytime" Kuroi said.

"She also told us that Uchiha Itachi was to escort her tonight" Saiya said, overlooking Itachi before smiling kindly, much like his own mother. He knew the two would be best friends in no time.

"Honey, are you ready?" Kuroi called into the house.

"Almost!" They heard Sakura yell. Kuroi sighed as he and Saiya walked to them.

"She takes after you Sai-chan" Kuroi stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Saiya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh come now. You know it's true. She takes her time and doesn't like to be rushed. Am I right Sasuke-san?" Kuroi asked as he looked to Sasuke. "You were her team mate once. What was she like?" He asked. Sasuke looked caught between telling the truth and sweetening it as not to appear rude.

"Be honest. Our daughter already told us about how she felt her first few years as a ninja and how pathetic she felt. What was your intake on it?" Saiya asked.

"Honestly, she was bossy and liked to beat the crap out of Naruto and her obsessive infatuation bothered me immensely, along with her lack of training that she spent prettying herself up" Sasuke said bluntly. It was silent as Kuroi and Saiya stared at Sasuke before Kuroi started laughing hard.

"Told you she was just like you!" Kuroi said. A vein appeared above her head and Sasuke's 'Sakura's Angry' senses rang in his head and he unconsciously stepped back from the two and into Itachi who looked down at him, amused.

"I swear Kuroi-" She was cut off when Kuroi pulled her close and planted mind blowing kiss on her lips. When he pulled back, he smirked at the Uchiha's as Saiya stared dazedly into space with a blush on her cheeks.

"Think Sakura could be controlled like that?" They all turned to see Naruto, Neji, Hinata and Tenten coming towards them.

Naruto was Hinata's escort as Tenten was Neji's date. Ino was coming with Choji. Her friends had been given invitations too. Shikamaru was coming with Temari. Kiba and Shino were coming with Kurenai. Tsunade was being escorted by Jirayia, Kakashi would be coming with Gai, Lee, Sai, Yamato and Iruka. Anko was coming with Ibiki and Shizune was coming with Genma. Kankuro and Gaara would also be coming with Baki.

"Yeah. Sakura's so much like her mother. She loves getting affection and becomes overwhelmed when given it. I'll give pointers and tips to the man who catches her heart" Kuroi said, laughing.

"So that whole time when Sakura would beat the crap out of me, all I had to do was lay a wet one on her?" Naruto asked. Hinata elbowed him in the ribs.

"I doubt that would have worked dobe. She would has punched you through a few trees and then some" Sasuke said and they laughed.

Just then, Sakura came out, closing the door behind her. They all looked at her and the men, minus Kuroi, Fugaku and Itachi, their jaws hit the floor. Her hair was down and cascaded down her back while her bangs framed her face. She wore a pure white kimono that had red trimmings and a red obi. Sparkling pink designs went up her right side that swirled around. It was a beautiful kimono, light like Saiya's.

Itachi walked up to her and offered her his hand. She slipped it into his before he brought it to his lips.

"You look beautiful" He murmured against her hand. Sakura blushed brightly. He let her hand go before offering her his arm. She blushed as she took it and walked to them.

"Look at you princess" Kuroi said, whistling. "If I weren't 17 years older then you and your father, I would be jealous" He said. Sakura blushed again and tightened her grip on Itachi's arm. They headed to the hall. They entered and everyone looked at them, namely Sakura and Itachi. Her and Itachi's friends smirked or smiled at them while others looked on in disbelief. The night continued on.


	20. Chapter 20

Sakura found herself standing with her friends when Keiko and her friends came up to them.

"Keep your filthy hands off my future husband" Keiko hissed. Sakura and her friends looked at each other with a raised eyebrow.

"Your future husband?" Sakura asked. "I didn't realise Itachi's future was set for him" Sakura said.

"Whatever. He's mine and don't you forget that" She said a bit loudly. Some of those around looked at them but they were oblivious to the stares.

"When are you going to realise that Itachi isn't a goddamn item!" Sakura snapped quietly. "If he wants to take you as his wife, it will be by his choice! Stop treating him like a piece of meat or a game of who can get him in bed first because he's better then that and if you even think of doing that to Itachi or any of my male friends, you'll have to go through me because they are all worth more then that. Not you or anyone else will place your will over his because he's a grown man and powerful one at that. If you're so confident he'll take you as his wife, let him come to you but in the mean time, stop acting like a slutty, self-assured bitch and quit throwing yourself at his feet and trying to get into his bed!" Sakura ground out. She turned and stormed off.

"You guys go. Tenten and I'll keep an eye on things here" Temari said. Ino and Hinata followed Sakura outside. She was staring up at the night sky. They took a seat next to her. Sakura sighed and leant her head on Hinata's shoulder while her arm wrapped around Ino's shoulder.

"You showed her" Ino said suddenly, snickering softly. "You seemed pretty upset with what she said. Is someone jealous?" Ino asked playfully. Sakura sighed.

"Yes, I admit. I'm attracted to him and I find myself infatuated with him, badly" She murmured softly. "But I'm so sick of her acting like he's a trophy to be won. That it's nothing more than a game. He's a great guy. He's intelligent, understanding and listens and I mean _really listens._ He's treated me with nothing but the utmost respect. He's never called me weak or looked down on me. He's only shown kindness to me and he deserved so much better then the way women treat him. He may not care but I do and I just want to kill Keiko when she dares show such disrespect to someone who's always been there for me, even if it had been unknown to the both of us" Sakura said.

She stiffened suddenly. She turned and saw Itachi's aura at the doorway. Sakura sat up straight and let go of Ino.

**(Don't forget, she can see things with her third eye that sees chakra or auras so that's how she can see. Everything has an aura so she can make out buildings people and what not).**

"Girls, could you give us a minute?" Sakura asked.

Ino looked into her pale green eyes before nodding and taking Hinata's hand. They headed passed Itachi, nodding to him before disappearing inside. Sakura stood and turned towards Itachi. He instantly had her face in his hands. She felt his breath on her lips and knew he was staring at her intently.

"Thank you" He whispered before he caught her lips his in a passionate kiss. Sakura gave in instantly and melted against him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he pulled her flush against her. When they were running out of breath, he released her. Sakura's breathing was rugged and uneven as she fought for breath.

"I-Itachi?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, will you allow me the pleasure of courting you?" Itachi asked. Sakura's breathing hitched.

"Y-You…wish to court me?" Sakura asked.

"I do" He confirmed.

"Why me? There are a lot stronger and prettier women and-" She was cut off by his lips and she let a moan slip before blushing. Itachi pulled back, smirking. She smiled up at him dazedly, much like her mother.

"O-Okay" She stuttered.


	21. Chapter 21

Sakura and Itachi walked back inside with Itachi's arm around her waist. Everyone whispered to each other as Itachi and Sakura walked over to their parents.

"Kuroi-san, Saiya-san, I would like to court your daughter. I ask you of your permission" Itachi said. They looked at him surprised before looking at Sakura who was blushing and looking to the side.

"It's cool with me" Kuroi said, smiling.

"Just like that?" Naruto asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. Just like that because I know that if he ever hurt her, many people would be after him" Kuroi said.

"Not that he'd ever hurt her. You have our permission" Saiya said.

"Treat her right Itachi-san and you're as good as gold in our books" Kuroi said andItachi bowed in thanks before looking at his parents.

"I know that as the heir, you wanted me to marry into the family but I want to be with Sakura. Will you respect my decision and stand by me on it?" Itachi asked. Fugaku nodded and Mikoto smiled.

"Of course sweetie. Now Sakura will really be my daughter!" She said happily.

"That means Sakura's gonna be your sister" Naruto snickered, elbowing Sasuke. Sakura was as red as a tomato now.

"No!" They all looked at Keiko. "Itachi, we were supposed to be together! You were supposed to hate her and want to be with me! Why do you want _her_!" Keiko screamed.

"That's enough Keiko" Her mother said.

"No! She get's everything and she's the _freak_!" Keiko screeched. Sakura looked down. Keiko went to storm off when Itachi grabbed her by the arm. Keiko turned back and looked at him in surprise.

"Itachi, what are you doing!" Sasuke growled, looking at Sakura who was looking down.

"Keiko..." Itachi murmured. "You're right. Sakura is a freak" Itachi said and Sakura winced at the emotional pain that did to her. "But Naruto and Gaara have a demon inside them, Sasuke has a curse seal, Kakashi has an implanted eye, Iruka has a scar across his nose, Shino has bugs inside him, Kiba acts like a dog and I can torture you for 72 hours in a second. Sakura is normal compared to us. All she is, is blind yet you call her a freak. We're all freaks but it's not a bad thing. But you..."

"I'm normal. I'm not a freak" She said.

"You're boring. You have no dignity and you obviously have no life if you spend your time picking on other people to make yourself feel better. Sakura has done nothing but help others. You are a freak compared to her" Itachi muttered. "Sakura is the only one I've ever wanted to court and she will be the one I court. You are nothing compared to her and you always will be nothing" He muttered before he let her go. Keiko turned and ran off. Itachi watched her for a second before turning around to Sakura.

"Itachi..." Sakura whispered. Itachi moved back to her. "Thank you" Itachi took her face in his hands and kissed her gently.

"Your welcome and it's true. Everyone is different but that doesn't make us freaks" Itachi said.

"You had no right to say that to my daughter!" Keiko's mother yelled.

"Shut up Momo" Saiya snapped. "Your daughter had that coming. I bet it was you who filled her head with all this freak shit!" She cursed, surprising the Uchiha and Hyuga and everyone else that wasn't in the Haruchi and Senjuno. Saiya was always so kind and caring.

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing! She's right isn't she though? Sakura is an abomination-"

"Stop calling her that!" Hinata yelled. Momo glared at her.

"And you, _weak_, heiress of the Hyuga. It makes sense that a weakling like you would be friends with _it_!" Momo spat.

"Leave Hinata out of this!" Sakura yelled. Itachi's arms tightened around her.

"Shut it, slut!" Momo yelled before she found herself flying backwards and smashing through the wall. Everyone looked at Sakura who was looking at her mother with wide eyes. Saiya glared at her hatefully.

"Don't you _dare_ call my daughter such a thing!" Saiya hissed. "You of all people don't have the right to say anything! Umo isn't even Keiko's father!" She said. Some gasped. Kuroi wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear. Saiya took a deep breath and nodded, letting him lead her away.

"Well, this party is obviously over" Naruto said.


End file.
